A Knight's Princess
by R.Nekei
Summary: Set in AU where two hearts that are meant together been separate for long enough to cause troubles to others. Take place in nice and cozy Otonakizaka Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

_italic- flashback/thinking_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live**

_**A Knight's Princess**_

_Sound of waves, a linking arms, a strand of purple hair, a cute happy smile...and those attractive turquoise eyes._

A hammering and never ending ringing of the cheapest alarm clock jolts me from the Neverland. As I reaching to stop the annoying sound, somehow a taste of saltiness invade the corner of my mouth. Sweeping the wet spot on my eyes with both my calloused yet strong hands. The dream that I vividly remember managed to make a pool in my eyes. I whispered silently...

"Who are you?"

**CHAPTER 1: Happy...Or Surprise Reunion.**

In far-far away, away from the crowded city, standing tall a big palace called Otonokizaka Palace. The kingdom gained their stable economical standing by their famous tailoring, producing a good and quality clothes. Today the palace as busier as usual, however it is for different ocassion.

"...-sama."

"...otori-sama..."

'Kotori-sama!"

"Wake up, Kotori-sama! How can a birthday girl is lazily around when everybody is working hard for your party" whine a blue-hair archer to the young mistress of the palace.

"Ugh...You should wish me first Umi-chan~" The princess said as her delicate hand swipe her greyish hair that cover her eyes with a sweet smile.

Catching off guard by the smile, the blue archer blushed all the way to her ears.

"Happy birthday, Kotori-sama. May this year be a wonderful year for you both in health and wealth."

"Ja...lets start by taking off that little -sama thingy."

"B-But!"

"Umi-chan~ You promised~"

Defeated by the cute puppy eyes, Umi can't refuse anymore and agree. "Okay, Kotori. Just because there only two of us here."

"No!"

"Ehhhh...?"

"For the whole day, today!"

"H-Hai...Your wish is my command" answer Umi without any refutation this time.

"Yeay!" Kotori now is brimming with happiness.

"Now, get ready for your birthday party this evening. I'm going to see how far has the preparation been done." Umi quickly run out off the bedroom. Her face is brightly crimson after seeing the other girl happy face. "So...cute~" It seems that some of Kotori giddiness had transfered to Umi.

Unaware by Umi, there is a certain blonde knight standing near the window, looking out with a lonely blue eyes. It takes several minutes for Umi to regain her composure. Fortunately, this time she spots her companion.

"Ah! Eri! How's the setting for the party?"

Snapped from her daydream by Umi voice, Eri turns her head toward the source.

"Oh! Umi...Hey, you just came out from Kotori bedroom. You don't do anything naughty, do you?" Eri smirked, teasing the younger archer. Her eyes glow with mischievous as if the look she give before never actually happen.

"W-Wha...O-Of course not! Where you even get that idea from?!" Umi face feels hot, some steam could be seen coming out from her head.

"Heehee, eventhough you know I was just teasing. You don't have to be embarrassed...unless you really did something to the princess." Eri giggles as she intensify the playful tone for a few last words.

Unable to withstand anymore teasing, Umi yelled as loud as she can. "Mou! Stop it already! Get your mind out of the gutter, Eri!"

"Okay, okay, I'll won't say another word about it so please toned down your voice. You almost break my precious eardrums." Eri pleaded. _"Though I'll stop...for now." _Two pointy horns seen growing on Eri head while an evil grin plastered on her face.(but this won't be seen by any normal naked eyes)

"Hah~somehow I feel drain..." Umi sighed.

"Its too early to feel that Umi."

_'And whose fault was it?!'_ Umi throw a death glare on the blonde knight. Unfortunately, the girl is oblivious to see the look from the archer.

"Now, to answer your ealier question, they did finished set up for the party. But, we still don't get any news from the kitchen. Though, Honoka should be giving her final touches for the cake." Eri suddenly bring up the original reason for this whole conversation.

"Ja, since you don't have any better things(except teasing me) to do, you coming with me." Twist her feet to the other direction, Umi walked away followed by Eri. 'By followed' means that Eri had been drag by force .

"Hey, slow down a bit. The kitchen won't be running away from you, Umi." However, Umi just ignored her.

"Ummmiiiiiii!"

**In the kitchen,**

"Y-You...t-two..., please stop..." A small voice tries to stop the war that has been erupted in the kitchen.

"Yah! Take this sticky bomb!" A shout could be heard from the left side.

"Ah! Fwuuh~ Ha! Ha! Your bomb can't even get near me, nya!" The cat-like human managed to avoid the incoming attack from the opposite in the split seconds.

Groan can be heard from the side and suddenly the whole kitchen covered with white-coloured.

"Ha! Ha! Try to avoid my attack this time." The chef said with full confidence.

"Oh no! I fell into the trap nya! Kayo-chin save yourself nya!"

" H-Hai!" Hanayo find herself crouch on the floor.

Unclear to all, Honoka had thrown her sticky bomb, which originally projected to Rin. But the bomb changes the direction by unknown reason and heading towards the door. At the same time...

"Honoka!"

'CRACK!'

The egg that Honoka threw hit the wall beside the door. Standing by the door is the gallant blue archer and a tired blonde, who is having difficulty in breathing.

'CRACK!'

This time the sound was coming from Umi, or rather her knuckles.

"HO..NO..KA..!"

Seeing Umi's pupil narrow with anger and a scary smile on her face, Honoka shudder and scream...

"I'm sorry!"

'BONK!'

**...(a few minutes later)**

"Aw..." Honoka sobs as she touch the bumps on her head. There quite a few of them on it too. Beside her is Rin, who mimicking Honoka.

"Ow...Angry Umi is scary nya!"

"Why me too..?" Hanayo who is sitting beside Rin, also caught up in Umi wrath."If only I had enough will power, I'll able to stop them.." Hanayo mumbles to herself.

Eri who had been standing on the sideline, scan all over the kitchen with her blue-sky eyes. Everything is a mess. The whole kitchen covered with flour. The most obvious thing that hurt the eyes is the cracked eggs, it was all over the place. No doubt that Honoka and Rin had been thrown them to each other. The question is, what triggered this event.

" Could someone tell me how did this happen?"asked Umi which still having her stern look and glaring to the trio expecially her childhood friend.

_"Well, that's Umi. Always one level ahead."_ Eri nods, agreeing with her soldier-in-arm.

"A-Actually..." The chef then began to tell her from A to Z.

**Hours later...**

"Are you sure you're not lying?" There still doubt in Umi heart.

"Ehh..! What would I gain from that?" Question the brunette in order to convinced her friend.

Umi looked at her sceptically. Hands on the waist, slowly leaning toward Honoka, face-to-face and suddenly smirk.

"Your freedom."

"But its true nya! Rin heard she said that too nya!" Rin tried to defense her partner-in-crime.

"So, you want us to believe that Minami-hime told you guys to have fun and may used the ingredients in the kitchen as you wish because you work hard on finishing the cheesecake for Kotori birthday party?" Eri concluded their story.

"Yes!" All three of them answer instantaneously.

"What if I do agree with their statement?" A matured and charismatic voice rang in front of the kitchen door.

Umi body stiffened as she knows whose that voice belongs to. Without further ado, the trio jump at their saviour, weeping on her feets.

"I believe there is other ways of having fun instead of wasting everything in the kitchen, Minami-himesama" State Umi as she turns, facing the mother of her crush, The Queen.

"Heehee, you too strict Umi-san. You sure suit to be a father."

Caught off guard by the comment, Umi stutter while her face slowly heat up, again for several times today.

"T-Thats not the issue here. A-And I'm a woman though." Umi can't think of the better retort for the argument.

Having nothing to say, Eri let herself laugh at Umi poor choices of word. Umi managed to glare at Eri which this time been notice by the latter. Unable to stop fully, she end up with a small chuckle.

"You don't have to worry about this thing, Umi-san. I can simply ask the maids to clean and buy them anyway." The queen tries to reassure her daughter protector.

"I guess you're right, Minami-himesama. Sorry for being paranoia." Umi bows her head, embarrassed for her action before.

"Well, I better go now. Please continue to protect my daughter, Umi-san, Eri-san." Minami patted Umi head before she walked out of the room.

Unknown to the others, the two from the trio had quietly sneaked inside the kitchen and found themselves the two last eggs in their hands.

"You're sure embarrassed yourself back there." Eri spoke after the silhouette of the queen completely disappear.

"Ugh...You don't have to re.." Before Umi to finish her sentence, her beloved appear out of nowhere.

"What did you do to embarrass yourself, Umi-chan?"

"Ahh!Kotori, you scared me!" Umi a bit taken back.

"Kotori..eh, where's your formality, U~mi." Eri can't help but to tease the younger.

"That because Umi had promise me right?" Kotori can't control her excitement when Umi hadn't forgotten about the promise and cling to her rightside.

Unable to process question because the presence of the princess, Umi only nod to confirm it.

Taking their stand, Honoka and Rin are ready for their final showdown. Because the love of misfortune, both of them somehow step on the eggs that are splattered all over the floor and fall down. The eggs slip out of their hand, flew toward the Goddess of misfortune for today.

"CRAAAACCCCKKKKKK!"

"Umm...U-Umi?!" There is dark shadow covered the bluenette face.

"Nee..Eri, could you take Kotori-sama out of the kitchen please." Forgetting all the other thing, all that can be seen from the archer is two pair of murderous eyes.

No room for debating, Eri takes Kotori hand and lead her out from the soon-to-be a graveyard.

Soon, as they are outside, the door is closed, loudly. Then, the agonize cry and scream could be heard from inside it.

"May you rest in peace, Rin-chan, Honoka-chan." Hanayo apparently been praying for her ex-groupmates.

Not knowing what happening or doesn't even care of what was happening, Kotori inspect Eri and saw the blade, Eri's soulmate on her waist.

"You have a job, Eri-chan? Why? Its my birthday! You can't have a job!" Kotori pouted.

Seeing this, Eri just smile. "Its nothing really, just a round duty Kotori. It will be just a few minutes. I'll come to the party, don't worry. Try telling me when did I'm not present in your party."

"Mou...you always there Eri-chan"still pouting. "How can you be so flawless Eri-chan."

Eri smile faltered. Kotori words somehow bugged the back of her mind.

_"You so flawless...but a clumsy you might be adorable too.."_

"...-chan.."

"..ri-chan.."

"Eri-chan!"

"Huh?" Blinking several times, Eri knows her eyes is pouring. Unable to stop the tears, Eri just laugh and excused herself. Kotori with a grim face only can look at the back of that stoic blonde.

"Eri-chan..."

**In the evening,**

"I still smell like a rotten egg." Umi takes a sniff on her clothes. She had to shower after all that commotion.

Kotori find Umi expression rather cute and giggles to herself. "Don't worry, Umi-chan, you smell nice to me." She can't let the opportunity to grab the archer arm go away.

Feeling the touch, all Umi systems broken down and she began to walk mechanically.

"Where are we going Umi-chan?"question the birthday girl, not noticing the storm in the latter heart.

"W-Well...We are going to welcome some of the guests." Releasing the breath that she been holding from last few seconds.

"Ah! It's been awhile since I saw Maki-chan. I can't wait already." Jumping excitedly beside the bluenette. But, it only lasted a minute or two...

Umi find this sudden change of mood to be really surprise, not to mention it came from Kotori, the most happy-go-lucky girl in the world. Before she could open her mouth...

"Nee, Umi-chan.."

"What is it? Kotori." Umi still keeping her cool demeanor.

"Maybe we should tell Eri-chan about...you know..." Eri crying face keep invade Kotori mind.

"Did she said something about it?" Umi composure slowly crumbles as the taboo topic resurfaced after long time of disappearance.

"No..."

"Then, there is nothing to be done." Umi hugged herself, taught the conversation was over.

"But she was crying, Eri was crying! Umi-chan...And I can do nothing to help..." Kotori sobs.

"Then, make it both of us." Umi hugged the crying girl this time and continued." But this is what we promised her, right?" Though she don't hear any reply, she could feel her mistress nod on her chest. Taking out her clean handkerchief, she draped the tears on the corner of Kotori eyes. "We wouldn't want our guests to see a sad birthday girl, do we?" Umi smile warmly, tried to cheer up the girl.

Kotori shook her head. "If only Umi-chan give me a kiss."

Surprise by the demand, Umi step back however losing her foothold afterward, landing on the ground, butt first. "Ow..."

"I was just teasing Umi-chan." Kotori giggles, not expecting the bluenette to be so panic. She offer her hand to help.

Taking the hand, the archer pick herself up. After standing properly and brush off the dusts, Umi notice their hand are still connecting. Her body temperature rise. She unconciously close the distance between both of them and quickly leaning toward her crush face, giving a peck on the cheek.

"Does that make you happy?" Umi averted her eyes away. Her face now really burning.

The other girl face also no different than the archer. " U-Um..." Losing the ability to speak from the boldness of Umi action, Kotori just settles with a nod.

"Ah! There you two are, nya! You guys been taking forever. Some of the guests are here already, nya!"

Gladly Rin presence managed to disperse the hot tension and atmosphere between those two.

"Sorry Rin. We kind of lost the track of time "said Umi while rush to the reception hall, her hand is still connecting to other. A smile could be seen on the ash-brown haired girl.

**At reception hall,**

"Thanks for coming. Please enjoy yourself, nya!" Rin cheerfullness and loudness melted well in this kind of ocassion.

"Hah~Rin-chan so full with energy. I'm so envious." Kotori complained as she sat down to rest a bit.

"Haha, I can't blame you for having that thought, though thanks for the hardwork." Umi handed a cup of water to Kotori.

"Still, I haven't seen Maki." Kotori happily drink the water.

"True...But knowing her, she probably late and will said _'It's not like I want to be here or anything' _or '_It's not like I don't know what to wear or anything' _something among those lines." Umi said as she mimicking Maki gesture.

"You only change the middle part, Umi-chan~ Why you be so negative about her?" Amused by this side of Umi.

"What?! Thats how she is, don't you think so too?" Umi looked at Kotori, unbelievable.

"Ah! I can smell Maki-chan nya! She's getting closer." Rin shouted.

"I always wonder is Rin a cat or a dog, she seems to possess both traits." Umi mumbles, walking toward the front door.

_"Why you even care about such thing, Umi-chan?"_ Kotori follow her protector to the door.

A white carriage can be seen from afar, slow and steadily move toward the palace lawn. Stopping in front of the reception hall where there are three human being standing and waiting patiently to greet the passenger of the carriage. The coachman bows toward the trio and open the door of the carriage.

Coming out from it, is a young pretty red-haired girl with beautiful violet eyes looking at those three. The dress that she wears very sophisticated adding a charm to her great figure.

Umi could see that there is another person in the carriage but decide to remain silent.

"MAKI-CHAN!"

Haven't meet eye-to-eye for a long time, both Rin and Kotori pounced the latter. Despite having those two mauling over her, Maki managed to stable herself from falling.

"Thats enough you two. Please behave." Umi yanked both of them easily. "Are you alright, Maki-ojou?" Umi formality suddenly kicked in.

"I see you haven't change, Umi-dono. Thanks for caring." Maki reply with same formality.

"Geez..Whats with all the formality? Its too boring." Kotori said as she still hanging on air.

Both of them just laugh. Umi slowly put the two people down. Rin then find herself needed in the kitchen and excuse herself.

"Its been a long time, like what, seven years already?" Kotori started the conversation.

"Actually its been ten years Kotori." Umi corrected her mistress.

"Yeah...A lot things happen that I can't even find myself the time to visit you guys." Maki said as her face change to sour. She cast a glance at the carriage for a brief second which Umi can't help but notice.

"Actually, you guys...I need a favour from you.." Maki looked hesistate..

"Is this about the person inside the carriage?" Umi speak up this time.

"Eh? There is another people you brought Maki-chan?"asked Kotori not knowing anything.

"Hah...Nothing escape from you like always, do you Umi-dono?" Maki used formality to deliver that this is a serious matter.

"I'm flattered, but you think too highly of me. So, what you need for us, Maki-ojou?" Knowing Maki won't be too formal for no reason unless there could be anything worse happen if it been ignored.

On the other side of the palace, Eri is putting her knight attire, finishing it by putting a white cape on the back. Ready to make her round.

_'Somehow I feel like something is going to happen today.' _Eri can't calm her uneasiness or her rollercoaster heart.

Back to the entry, the atmosphere are getting tense. Stood there are two wealthy woman plus one not too poor woman.

"Eh?! You want us to do 'just' that?" Kotori said with unbelievable tone.

"I'm don't expect to hear your serious tone just for you to ask us to not say anything to the person." Umi also find Maki request to be rather ridiculous.

"If you afraid we would talking bad of you in front of that person, you don't have to worry...cause you are perfect in every angle." Kotori added, the tension seemed slowly disappear.

Groaned, Maki let out a desperate growl to get attention from both of her friends.

"Fine! You can decide this as a serious matter or not yourself." Maki walked to the carriage, fuming. She then talked to the one inside. Step beside a bit to let the other come out from the carriage. Maki cast a glance over her two friends which is now frozen in shock.

Both Umi and Kotori gaped, seeing the figure in front of them. A familiar person that they never think will ever meet again.

Same shiny purple hair.

Those same turquoise eyes.

Both mind thinking the same thing.

_'NOZOMI'_

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and PMs.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live.**

**A _Knight's Princess._**

_Red. Everything colours in red. Sound of people screaming, running for their life. A rise(not A-Rise) in temperature._

_Two lying body, unmoving, drenched in the red liquid._

_"NO!"_

_"Hey little girl, are you alright in there?" A unknown voice could be hear from the outside._

_"Where am I?" Not knowing how even I get in here. It seems that I had trapped in this confinement which it be known as a carriage by any normal person. I saw a small door near me. Without thinking, I make a haste to open it and jump out of it._

_"Whoa...don't be nasty now. You could get hurt you know, little girl." The middle-aged man with a weird moustache caught me in time before I give the ground my first kiss. I struggled for some time until I heard a melodious voice. _

_"Who is it, Katou-san?"asked a small girl, rubbing her eyes with a right hand while dragging a little bunny bear on the other._

_And I saw another red in colour yet again. She looked like she had just wake up from a sleep. It takes some time for her to focus on me. And when she did..._

_Blank turquoise clashed with pretty...or rather shocking amethyst._

_"Non-chan?"_

**CHAPTER 2: In Garden Of Glass.**

**_Eight years ago,_**

_Clanging and clanking noise could be heard throughout every corners in the castle. Maki was staring, astonished by the sight of the messy girl gluttonously dumped all the food down her throat. Not to mention, it was already the tenth serving so far. _

_Unable to stay calm, she cast a quick glance toward her family coachman to gain some informations._

_"Ehem.." The man coughed before whisper to the young mistress. "I found her when I visited my hometown near the West continent. She had been lying in the middle of the road. I thought she was already dead, luckily I managed to see she still breathing. You don't mind me brought her here so suddenly, do you, milady?" He finished his story with a question._

_I shook my head. "I don't mind. Mama and Papa will do the same too." 'And she is my friend too though I don't think she will say the same.' Maki added with a sad smile._

_**Few hours** **before,**_

_"Non-chan..? Who's that?" The purple hair girl gave perplexed look._

_"Ehh..! You, of course, Non-chan. Tou-jou No-zo-mi." Maki emphasised every syllabel of her friend name._

_"Oh! You saw my pendant already? Its been with me since forever. I guess the name carved on it indicates its mine then." Nozomi took out the pendant that been hanging around her neck and show it to the younger._

_Looking worried of her older friend, she asked the girl a question which she most afraid of._

_"Nee..N-Non-chan...Do you know who I am?"_

_The latter squinted her eyes, stroking her chin then tilted her head. "No. Who are you anyway?"_

_Maki waited for a moment, sensing there's no usual humour later. Maki stunned. She realised that Nozomi had no recollection of her...of everything, even herself._

**Present,**

"And then, you're telling me she is your maid. No..., your 'personal' maid!?" Umi slightly yell.

"You totally take it the wrong way!" Maki yell as well, closing Umi mouth with both her palms to shut the bluenette. Her face hot with embarrassement.

The two girls in front of them stop walking and turn they head after heard the loud noise. Kotori takes initiative to ask. "Is there anything wrong, Umi-chan, Maki-chan?"

Try to be secretive, both of them shook their head at the same time while looking deep into the amber gems of the birthday girl.

"O..okay. If you guys say so." Kotori return to continue her talk with Maki's 'maid'." Before Nozomi engross in the conversation back, Umi eyes connect with the curious turquoise, but its only in brief of moment.

Umi sigh. "I'm just joking. I know you wouldn't cheat on your girl." Having the only one who always getting the teased, she can't help but want to try it to other, especially on this defensive one. But then, the archer realised her mistake. "I-I'm sorry. I-I don't mean to b-be so insensitive." Umi bows at ninety degree.

Knowing which girl Umi talking about, Maki smile bitterly. "I'm sure she is somewhere." It start with a whisper, if Umi had not restraint her ears at the time, she probably missed it.

"U-Umm, M-Maki..?"

"There is no way she could die just from that. She just too stubborn anyway. Even the cockroaches won't die from that. She stooped so low then if she let it happen easily on her. I doubt her pride will able to accept it, not even in death." Maki burst, balling her hand, holding up her tears from coming out.

_'Maki...you comparing her with some random cockroach? Well, if we considering her twintail as the antenna. Maybe they do resemble each other.'_ Umi, again, thinking some useless idea. Before Umi started to ask something, Maki cuts her first.

"We also been searching for eight years now ever since Nozomi show up, yet no any sign of her..." Only waiting for time, before Maki causing a flood in the palace.

To prevent this, Umi give a quick sorry and change the subject, but still, it's not a happy subject.

"I just wonder why won't you tell us anything about her. I-I mean...you do take a long time to bring her here. I-I not blaming you though..." Umi try not to hurt Maki feelings other than she already had. Umi observes the tsundere shifts uncomfortably.

"I taught I could manage it by myself. Because most places we used to go are under my properties so I tried to bring her there. However, I guess my plan is an epic fail. I also don't want to add another problem for you guys." Maki explain.

"By problem, you mean Eri, right?" Seeing that there was no point in hiding, Maki nods.

"Where is she anyway?" Maki noticed she haven't meet the blonde yet.

"Fortunately, she has to make some security work right now. Though we do need to make up some plan, just to be safe. I can't even imagine if they ever meet with each other, could you?" Seeing a shook, Umi continue. "These two...They really give us anything but troubles."

"You're the one to talk, Umi." Maki snorted.

"Hmm..Which part of me is the trouble?"

"Literally I'm going to say your brain. But it just your shyness thats keep getting on my nerves." Maki smirk though its hard for Umi to notice it since the crimson lady already speed up her pace and gone behind one of the doors.

"Geez...it's not like I can't make it gone easily, especially not when she around me." Umi muttered, a little red tinted her cheeks.

**In the ballroom,**

"ARE YOU GUYS HAVING FUN? CAUSE RIN IS HAVING FUN, NYA!" A lots ooohhh reply, matching with Rin excitement.

"AH! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE NYA! EVERYONE, WELCOMING THE BIRTHDAY GIRL, MINAMI KOTORI-SAMA NYA!" The guests are clapping loudly and keep giving the wishes to the said girl.

"Hey! Why are you leave the MC and DJ job to Rin anyway? She don't even need a mic, her voice really loud enough as it is." Maki turn up her volume to oppose the loud music.

"She is doing a good job in it Maki. No arguing in there." Umi said, amused by the energy felt in the room.

"Urgh...I just wish she slow down the volume for a bit" Maki said while scratching one of her ears.

"Then, I will just tell her to do that." Umi couldn't even had time to move, when...

"AND THERE'S MAKI-CHAN TOO, NYA!"

"Geh! She don't even put -sama when calling me." Maki whined at Umi, who could only chuckle.

"OH!" Rin suddenly shout. Umi and Maki can see that she was looking in their direction. No, to be specific, the one beside Maki.

"EHHHH!? ISN'T THAT NOZO-URK!" Rin suddenly fell backward. The mic gives out a loud buzzing noise. All the guest just laugh, thinking this is some act that has been planned but only Maki and Umi know the truth. Since the mic still on, everyone could heard Hanayo, who had been sitting beside Rin wailing.

"R-Rin-chan! You can't die now. I'm too shy to speak."

"Ehem. Maki." Umi coughed, getting the latter attention. Unknown to others, Maki just had thrown her purse straight to Rin head with a supersonic speed.

"What?! I'm just preventing before anything gets worse. Anyway, we should tell the three of them to keep quiet."

"I guess that the only thing we can do right now." Maki then catches a glimpse of someone familiar. The red hair grab both of Umi shoulder and look into the amber eyes with her two pierce amethyst.

"Hey, Umi. When you said right now, it's really mean like 'right now'."

Not understand a word, Umi try to say something. Only to be rewarded by a shoved, a hard one. Umi stumbles toward some direction and been caught by someone from behind.

"Whoa...Umi-chan! You can't even walk properly in this party?" God! Now, Umi can get the picture of what's going on.

"Geez, she could just tell me, like a normal person." Umi grunted.

"Hmm...What did you say?" Honoka couldn't hear Umi.

"Ah! Nothing really, ha..ha...So.., Honoka, what are you doing here?" Umi immediately straighten herself, blocking Honoka eyesight from seeing the purple girl.

"Oh, I'm just going to wish Kotori-chan." Honoka flashed her usual grin.

"Unfortunately, she very busy right now." Umi lets her eyes wander to the sideway. Luckily, Kotori really been surrounded by people from the nobles.

"Oh! Really?" The young chef just won't believe until she see it with her eyes and try to move to look.

The bluenette won't be bother by this if Honoka only see Kotori, however if she let her, there's no guarantee Honoka will miss Nozomi as well. Umi can't risk that, so she decides to follow every movement of the brunette.

Being frustrated over Umi who suddenly follow every motion she make, Honoka try to speed up. And be going faster and faster until both of them need some break to catch a breath.

"Huff...U-Umi-chan..huff..what are..huff..you..trying..to do?huff.." Honoka manages to speak between the breath.

"I-I..huff..practising..dancing?" Umi seems too caught up with her 'blocking', she doesn't really have a time to think a good explaination.

"Umi-chan...There's not even decent music been playing." Truth to be told, the music had toned down. It must happen when Rin been hit. She probably had scroll down the button during her fell.

Miraculously, in a flash, the music start to lift up the party mood. Somehow the orange haired girl at the MC table try to stand, grabbing the table for support. She staggered and might accidently pushed some of the buttons. Umi could heard Hanayo voice through the mic that had just been turn on.

"Ah! Thank God, you're still alive."

Seeing this as opportunity to explain to the clueless trio, Umi grasp the chef hand. "Hey Honoka, lets dance."

Though Honoka try to protest,"but I haven't wish Kotori yet." Umi already lead the poor girl from there, dance through the crowds to the MC table.

Maki who had see the ordeal she put on the archer from the beginning, let out a relief sigh.

"What's troubling you, Maki-chan? You've been staring on Sonoda-dono for a very long time. Don't say you're jealous at the other girl who just capture her attention." Nozomi appear with two glass of punch and hand it to her mistress.

"What?! Of course not! I'm not particularly focussing on them anyway." Maki take the glass and have a sip for a taste.

"It doesn't seem that way to me." The older girl widen her grin.

It really takes some time for Maki to make Nozomi resorted to just call her casually. Due to this, the interaction between Maki and Nozomi has become like what friends usually had, though it's only restrict when Nozomi feel that there is no one near to eavesdrop them.

Crossing her arms, Maki let out a 'hmph!' "I couldn't care less about them" and walk away, blended with others in higher status.

**At the MC table,**

"Umi-chan...You dragging me to hard...My feets all wobble now." Honoka leans against the near wall to avoid falling.

"Don't try making it as a big problem." Umi retorted while waving her hand to catch both of the younger attention, which it work.

"Umi-chan!" The cat-like girl made a mad dash towards Umi and throw herself to hug the bluenette. "Umi-chan, help Rin nya! Rin saw a ghost! Nozomi-chan is a ghost nya! What should Rin do? Is Rin gonna die? Rin don't want to die and leave Kayo-chin all alone nya!" Rin blurts all the questions at once while shaking Umi, vigorously.

Try to make sense of Rin desperation, Umi cannot take all the information given very well, with Honoka keeps whining about her feets and Hanayo appreciating Rin with 'I don't want you to go too.' Thats leave Umi to do her final resolve, which is...

"BONK!"

"Aww..." All three said the same thing with additional "Why me too?"by Hanayo.

"Geez...You guys are worst than the children. Umi complains before continue. "There is something I would like to tell and ask you guys to do. So, listen carefully. I won't be repeating myself."

Taken by the seriousness of Umi voice, the trio quickly sit in seiza-style, hand on head, making a salute sign, which means they're ready to accept the command.

Umi sighed, not without showing a small smile later. "I hope this went well."

**Back to the dancefloor,**

Kotori right now is enjoying her favourite cake. "Emm..Honoka really did a great job on this cheesecake. Not to mention, other servings too are also delicious." Taking one bite while scanning the area, looking for her protector but only found Maki standing, looked boring..or maybe lonely..?

So, she takes her chances to make a decent talk since Maki had glued to Umi from the beginning of her arriving. To be honest, the greyish girl feel rather jealous but not sure if it's to Maki, who is making her beloved not focussing on her or Umi, for the one who be able to talk to the crimson princess first.

"Hi Maki-chan! What are you doing? Where's Nozomi-chan?" Kotori makes her first move.

"Oh, Kotori! I'm not really doing anything. And Nozomi just went to fetch us some of the cake." Maki then twirl her hair and continue"I know I should do this first though when I arrived but things got really complicated I just forgot. So, Happy Birthday, Kotori."

Maki blush a little, not the type of person who do the wish kind of thing as a normal occassion.

Kotori beamed with happiness, despite had been told multiples time today, it felt really different when comes from someone close to her.

"I-I've been wondering Kotori...How can you not affected by Nozomi sudden appearance?" Maki find this rather strange since the birthday girl could easily start the conversation with the older girl without revealing the truth they tried to hide.

Closing her eyes, Kotori tilts her head, stroking her smooth chin. "If Maki-chan asking on how I feel, of course I'm too was shocked as anyone can be. But, you know Maki-chan, treating Nozomi-chan like a total different person won't help her regain any memories. But I do wonder, will she get it back if we just knock out her head, hard."

"Rejected! We won't be doing that!" Maki slightly pinch her nose bridge. "Geez...When I taught you are mature for once, you reduce yourself back to a child."

"Teehee~I'm just kidding, Maki-chan. The only thing we can do for Nozomi-chan is wait, right?" Kotori said cutely.

"Yeah...As long as nothing involving knocking her head, everything is fine by me. Maki said and think at the same time._ 'Though I do have an idea who can help Nozomi, but I think it impossible right now. That person now is not the one from the past.'_

Busy with her mind, Maki hasn't realize that there are two handsome and charming prince at the back of her slim body. The tall man with a teal hair tap Maki shoulder and say something, gaining both Maki and Kotori attention. Both of the gentlemen bow a bit.

"May you become my dance partner?" The other man offers his hand toward Kotori. His bright amber eyes shoots straight to the other amber, reminding the ash-brown princess about her crush. Unconciously, the girl takes the hand and answer "I may".

"Wait! Are you really trying to find a suitor?" The first word came out loud while the rest only for the birthday girl ear to hear.

"A-A suitor?" Kotori gives Maki a perplex look.

Guessing that the look Kotori had been given to her, Maki speculates that the girl didn't know what's written in the party invitation card.

"Look Kotori, don't be surprise when I tell you this. The party not only for your birthday celebration but also for you to find a suitor. But it's not like you going to find one today and marry him tomorrow. It just for the two of you to know each other, so don't worry about that." Maki keeps whispering and tries to reassure her friend.

"Oh...I don't know about that. I've not be notified by that. Did Umi-chan knows?" Maki could see Kotori shoulder slumped and her eyes is full of sadness.

"I don't know..." Maki said though she bet the archer know hundred percent about this.

"Its okay Maki-chan! We don't even have a reason to decline these two gentlemen polite gesture. Kotori said then run to her dance partner who face had brighten when Kotori takes him to the dancefloor. Maki knows she try to act as cheerful as she can be.

"You better do something about your cowardice, Umi." Maki grits her white teeth before making the teal guy leads her.

**At the balcony,**

"Hah..."

"Ara~It's not good to sigh in someone party, Sonoda-dono."

Without even peering to the left side, Umi knows too well whose sweet voice those belongs to. "I guess I need to say sorry but to who though?" Umi grin, tried to light up the conversation.

"Heehee, what about eat this first to begin with." Nozomi shoves a spoonful of cheesecake into Umi mouth without her consent.

"H-Hmphh!" It took Umi by surprise. "Mou...Toujou-san, I can eat by myself if you just tell me so." Umi said with a flush face after gulped all the remaining cake.

"Heh..., then it won't be any fun." Using the same spoon, Nozomi feed herself. _'It was an indirect kiss.' _Umi thought. Thinking of that, the red colour on Umi face spread until it reach her ears.

"Ah! Stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about it.." Umi mutters to herself, recite the same word all over again.

"What's the matter, Sonoda-dono? Did you catch a cold?" Putting the cake on the nearby table. Nozomi got closer to the bluenette after seeing the girl face really red.

"Ah! I-It's nothing, really." Umi said but Nozomi hands already placed on both sides of Umi face.

"?! W-What are you doing?!" Panic overwhelm Umi as the emerald eyes girl lean closer to her, her face to be in fact. Umi could feel Nozomi's hot breath and close her eyes, tight.

"Chu!"

Feeling Nozomi wet lips only touch her forehead. Umi slowly allow the light to enter her amber eyes.

"I used to do that to Maki-sama when she's under the weather. I know it's not really do any recovery but atleast it lessen the pain. I hope it help you somehow." Nozomi took a step backward, feels a bit shy about her spur of moment kiss.

"Heehee...surprisingly it did. I guess I'm just tired from all the works." Umi rubs the back of her neck. Her blushed subdued though it still remain some traces on the face. _'I guess her motherly side still intact.' _Soon, two other delicate hands join, rubbing her shoulder.

"Wait-mmm...Toujou-sa-mhmm..." Umi moans in pleasure by Nozomi good handwork.

"Don't worry, Sonoda-dono. I'm a royal maid after all. This is an easy job." The maid say full with confidence.

"I'm not your master though.." A few chuckles roll out of Umi's mouth.

Stepping closer, Nozomi lean her lips near the back of the archer ear. "Lucky~You just got yourself a exclusive treatment from me...only for today~" Nozomi sexy voice give Umi a shudder. A second shudder came not longer after as the purple-haired girl give a playful blow to the bluenette ear.

"Ara~I hope I don't break you, Sonoda-dono." Even with the latter back was facing Nozomi, she can conclude that the girl was blushed since she saw a glimpse of red on the tips of Umi ears. Nozomi couldn't put a finger on why she can easily tease the young protector. All she know is it felt very nostalgic ever since she step into this palace. Umi simply shook her head implying she still okay.

Seeing this kind of reply, Nozomi continue "I never thought Maki-sama has friends. She never tell me about you guys before."

Umi giggles."Maki...aren't really good with heart-to-heart talking, Toujou-san. So, I guess by bringing you here is the way she trying to show that she has friends and want us to be the same." Umi slightly turn, meeting the emerald gems.

"You really know her too well. I'm so jealous." Nozomi pouts.

"No...there is only one of us who knows everything about everyone." Umi said with a sad smile, her eyes never leave the latter's.

"Ah~ Lets forget about this. So, what's you're hobby?" Nozomi quickly changed the somewhat sad topic into the common one.

"Eh..? So, suddenly...Hmm...I guess writing a p-poem?" Umi makes a funny face while thinking her hobby.

"Wow! That is so...rare. Hey, make one right now Sonoda-dono."

"Wha..! Asking me right on bat already! Ermmm...Sorry, I don't have any inspiration today, Nozomi." Preoccupy with searching of ideas, Umi hasn't realize she had just roll the older maid first name casually. Been answer with a silent, the archer take a peek on the latter. She could see Nozomi eyes twinkle and showing her a megawatt smile.

It takes several seconds for Umi to process the event triggered the reaction. "Ah! I'm sor-"

Nozomi place her index finger on Umi lip. "You're going to make me sad if you take it back, U-mi-chan~" Winking to the bluenette, Nozomi reward a second kiss to Umi smooth cheek.

"Ah! Umi-chan~" The daughter of the palace owner appears among the crowds and possessively grab the protector left arm. Umi don't know if her face flushed from Nozomi or Kotori action.

Unknown to these two, Kotori had witness everything from the start of Nozomi fed Umi up until the second kiss. Many of her dance partners ends with crushed hand or sharp pain on the waist...maybe both.

"Nee...Umi-chan...We haven't spend time together at all this evening. Lets go and have some fun." The young mistress tries to pull her beloved away from the purple maid.

The action caught Nozomi attention and understood the situation, however, rather than leave them alone she speaks, "Ehhhh..You're going away, Umi-chan...But we just got to the fun part." Knowing the jealous amber is staring at her, Nozomi look back and grin.

Feeling the tighten on her arm, Umi winced but not complaining. "I-I don't know what part are we talking about, Nozomi." State Umi, oblivious by the staring contest of the other two.

"Ara~You should know this kind of stuff, Romeo. I mean the first kiss is on the forehead and the second on the cheek. Where do you think the third one should be?" The emerald gems still connect with the amber. Nozomi leans, her lip only a few centimetres away from the bluenette. This action makes Kotori scowled and she can't control how much force she exerted on the archer arm.

"Ouch! Hey Kotori, what's wrong? You been gripping my arm really hard since you came here " Umi turns her head to take a good look at the birthday girl, ignoring the seductive tone Nozomi had been given.

Seeing Umi concerned about her, makes Kotori feel guilty for her unnoticable aggression toward the bluenette. "I'm sorry..." Releasing her hand off the latter arm, not realising her face has become solemn.

"Ah! It's not that I mad or anything. I'm just worry." Realizing her attempts is a failure, Umi spots the previous cheesecake that Nozomi had left and pick some of it with the spoon then held it near Kotori mouth.

"Now, say aah!"

Surprise and happy with Umi attempts to cheer her up, Kotori gladly open her mouth"Aahh...mmm~Its delicious, Umi-chan!" Giving her friend a happy smile which soon be follow by the archer.

"Heehee, you two are adorable." Nozomi spoke after long watching the heartwarming moment. Earning a glare from the princess, Nozomi just smile. Meanwhile, the protector tried to hide her embarrassment which fail miserably.

"Oh, Umi-chan! About the kiss, you don't have to worry. I'm not implying anything, just to show you some gratitude of being my friend. I hope I don't get too overboard with it." Nozomi shows her apologetic face.

"Its okay, Nozomi. Kiss between friends is just normal. But don't just do to anyone." Umi tries to be nice although she had missed Kotori unagree pout.

Further away from those three, Maki was watching. "Nozomi seems to be having fun." She smiled and resume her dance with a different guy from ealier.

"Excuse me..." A red-haired man interrupts the birthday girl and two other friends.

"Yes? What can I do for you, sir?" Umi asked since she is the nearest to the man.

"I'm sorry, I know this probably isn't a good time but I want to ask the princess for a dance." He bows a his head, hiding his crimson eyes.

Seeing no reason to decline, Umi step aside to give the man a whole view of her princess. "Sure you can..." Umi held her word as she feel a light tug on her dark blue sleeve, Umi turn as she regret doing that, her amber meets with a cute puppy eyes, pleading for something she know she will give in no matter what.

Turning back her head to the man, Umi said "Sure you cannot..., I'm her partner." Umi mentally slapped her face. The man then apologize and flee from there. "He really work out his courage to ask and I feel bad for crushing them." Umi admired the shy guy at the same time pity for him.

"Wow! I never know Umi-chan really that weak." Nozomi said with grin plastered all over her face.

"Oh, quiet you...Nozomi!" Reminding Umi of her childhood memories.

"Yey! Since Umi-chan already said that she is my partner, lets go and have some fun." Kotori drags the poor girl toward the guests.

"Have fun, Umi-chan! Kotori-chan!" Umi heard the purple-haired girl.

**Back to the dancefloor again,**

The music slowly change from a fast dance to a slow one. Some of the guests also change their partner in dancing. The lighting are changes according to the mood of the music.

"Wow...Is Rin did all of this?" Umi impressed.

"Hehe, you said it again this year." Kotori giggles as she interlock her finger that has been circle around Umi neck.

"Sometime I wonder how easily they can switch from being talented to being a child." Umi puts both her hand on Kotori hips, trying to remain calm.

"You won't get your answer even if you dwell in it too much. That's just how they are, Umi-chan." Satisfy with they position, the mistress follow her partner lead.

"Say, Kotori...I never knew you already on the first name basis with Nozomi."

"Hmm...I asked her to do that thing first before we start chatting earlier." Umi and Kotori are now moving into the centre of the dancefloor.

"Heh...You never ceased to amaze me. You always has some unexpected surprise on your sleeve, Kotori." Umi gives a smile which capture her lady hearts.

"In fact, I do have one now." Kotori tighten her grip and bring her body up, kissing the same place Nozomi had, which is the second one. _'Now, thats has been overwritten.'_

"Wha-What are you doi-" Kotori cuts off before Umi tries to say anything.

"You did say kissing between friends is normal." Smiling, the grey-haired girl return to her position, placing her head on the archer chest.

"Geez...using my own statement against me, I can't counter that." The drumming of the bluenette heart gives happiness to Kotori.

"Say, Umi-chan...now it's your time to answer my question." With a sudden change of the princess tone, Umi feels very uneasy.

"What's on your mind?"

"Did you know about the suitor thingy?" It was just simple and direct.

Kotori doesn't need to hear the answer, Umi stiffness already gave it away. "I wish you could tell me first before I hear it from someone else."

Umi quickly hug the shaking girl. "I'm sorry" That's all Kotori been hearing from her protector, recited again and again while placing a few kisses on her head.

"Stay with me for today, okay?" Kotori mumbles on Umi chest.

"Yes, milady. The rest of my night is now yours."

The music has die down. Some of the guests still mingle on the dancefloor while others flow out of there either searching for food or toilets. But no one seems to mind the birthday girl and her partner.

**Outside the castle,**

"Hmm...the party sure is lively. Well, I guess everything will with those guys." Refering to her childhood friends inside the palace, Eri chuckles.

The knight have been walking around, securing the area. Although, the surrounding are as normal as it is, Eri feels like someone has been trailing over her. However, she feels no malice from that particular person so, she just ignore it.

Strolling toward her last checkpoint, she could hear someone is already there. Placing her hand on the hilt of her sword, she sneak in slowly and quietly among the bushes.

"Who are you?" Eri reveal herself.

There she was, stood in the glasshouse which turned into a garden of white lilies since she was a little girl. She sees a full-bloomed woman with violet hair and a pair of panic emerald eyes. Unlike her dream, this woman in front of her is a reincarnation Goddess of Beauty instead the gullible and cute child. Eri guess this might be the older version of the girl she saw in her dream. The knight unconciously roamed her sapphire iris over every inches of Nozomi body, leaving none to be examinate.

Feeling hot and bother by the intense gaze of the stranger, the maid shift uncomfortably and brave herself to tell off the blonde. "Please stop staring..." It suppose to come out strong, but somehow Nozomi shy away, feeling very vulnerable around the palace soldier.

"Aah...sorry. I can't see very well in the night." Blinking her eyes for several times, thinking that was a good plausible excuse. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" Eri return back to her stoic self on the surface, but mentally she was cursing herself for staring the girl unnecessarily.

"I kind of saw this garden from the balcony, it just make me curious and I somehow find myself here and admired the lilies, they are lovely." Nozomi ends her explaination with small smile, watching the lines of the flowers though a bit fidgeted, don't want Eri to think she's acting like a child.

Looking up to see which balcony, she later concludes that the woman is one of Kotori guests. Seeing Nozomi is not a threat, Eri relaxed.

"I'm apologized for my rudeness. I shouldn't treat the guest of the palace suspiciously. A person who likes a pretty things must be a good person, right?" Eri lower her head.

Never experienced any polite gesture, Eri action stuttered Nozomi. "Y-You don't need to do that...Erm..Y-You can raise your head already." Nozomi simply ask the swordwoman, don't want to feel embarrass any longer.

"Okay." Eri obey, finding it very peculiar since she would usually insisted the other party until they give her forgiveness.

Strangely, Nozomi placed her palm over the blonde head, patting it softly. "I forgive you." It lasted for a brief of seconds. Both Eri and Nozomi inevitably blush and turn, facing their back to each other at the same time.

'Ah...I did it again. Same with Umi-chan...but why do I feel a slightly different feelings with this stranger.' Clutching the hand that had touched the latter with the other hand, Nozomi cast a sideway glance over to the other person.

Eri now is touching her head where the lingering feels still attached to it. Her lip form a childish smile. "Why this feels very nostalgic. Why am I feel so happy? It just a pat on the head." Trying to find the answer, the sapphire look into the source.

Both blue and green gems separate with each other as soon as they meets. The blush on their face could only intensify.

"W-What is this place called?" Ignoring the building of heat, Nozomi tried for a casual talk.

"W-We just call it the Garden of Glass, since it garden in the glasshouse." Eri reply, hoping they really could just chatting like a normal person.

"I never thought Kotori-chan love white lily." The violet girl stroke one of the flower nearby.

"She don't. The one who love them are Rin, Umi and...(was there suppose to be three person who like it?)" Eri tries to remember the last member but couldn't.

Doesn't realize the knight struggles, Nozomi spoke. "Oh! So, Umi-chan likes this flower too. There no surprise then, she seems the type to love this kind of thing."

Eri feels heart twinge when the latter speak about Umi with such a caring tone, not to mention first name basis already. "What are your relationship with Umi anyway?" Eri observes the other very closely.

Unnoticed of Eri jealousy tone, Nozomi answer. "I'm not really that close to her, in fact we just met today. Maki-sama who introduce Kotori-chan and Umi-chan to me. We just become friends couple minutes ago."

"You came with Maki!? Wow! I haven't saw her in ages. How is she? Still a tsundere I bet." Eri sounds happy hearing the name of her childhood friend, forgetting about her unspoken jealousy toward the archer.

"She's fine I guess...I won't deny she is a tsundere though." Both Eri and Nozomi are now giggles. Nozomi who was first to subdue from the burst, look at the blonde. All the seriousness had gone from her face, only to be replaced by a bright smile. _'Pretty.'_ That's what come to the maid mind. Nozomi heartbeat had return to normal not long before but there always an extra beat whenever she look at the stranger beside her.

Realizing she hasn't gotten the sword wielder name yet, she ask shyly. "Hey you..."

"Hmmm..." Eri stop her giggles after noticing Nozomi tries to say something and allow her to continue.

"Could you tell me your name? Nozomi's turqouise meets Eri's sapphire for one second before looking back at the lilies.

_'Adorable.'_ Eri thought before spoke."You can call me Eri, I don't mind."

"Ehhh! I can't do that." Hearing the girl give her first name surprised Nozomi.

"But you're fine with Umi." Eri feels agitated with the rejection.

"That's because we are friend." Nozomi couldn't say that she will feel embarrass if she just call the knight name so casually.

_'So, we aren't huh...'_ Eventhough Eri feels dejected, she still give her name. "Ayase...Ayase Eri. What yours?"

"I'm Toujou Nozo-" Eri could hear a rustle coming around the bushes.

"Toujou-san, please stay back." The sword wielder order the maid while slowly unsheathed her sword. "Come out now! I know you've been follow me around!" Eri shouts, taking her fighting stance. Feeling a little scared, Nozomi steps backward. She had not realised that there is a small pond nearby.

The rustling noise become a bit louder, scaring Nozomi again. Eri as ready as forever was distracted when she hear a yelp from behind. Throwing a glance to make sure, Nozomi somehow had tripped herself into the pond. Something fell down on the ground as Eri turn back to see. It was...

"A light bomb!" Soon after, a white light illuminates the whole garden, blinding Eri from seeing anything but she could heard footsteps running out of the glasshouse. As the light disappear, the knight make haste to the entrance and look around. The culprit seems to be far away but she do get a glimpse of...

"A twintailed?"

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Sorry for the late updates. My file got corrupted and had to rewrite everything which absolutely a little bit different from the original. Hope you like it either way.

Appreciate all the reviews.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live.**

_**A Knight's Princess**_

_"I'm going."_

_"Then, I'm coming too."_

_"You can't. It's too dangerous. Stay here. Look after Maki."_

_"No! You won't be able to handle it alone. There lives to consider."_

_"Ugh...There's no winning against you. Fine, you can come but don't stray away from me."_

_Through the open door, I slightly peek inside. Mama and Papa are busy stashing away their clean clothes into the bag that always been used when travelling. They often went away to help other kingdoms, especially when it come to medical attention._

_"Where are you going?" I poked my head behind the door, asking a question that I've already know the answer._

_"Oh, honey! Mama and Papa are going somewhere for a couple of days. Stay here and be good, okay?" Mama pats my head gently as usual._

_Being a good girl as I was, I follow them to the front and bid them a farewell. Unknown to anyone, that day was the last day I ever saw their smile. They were reported missing in action along with the news of..._

_The fallen of West Palace._

**Chapter 3: A Familiar Scent.**

"Mmm..."

A light ray from the sun is creeping into the spacious bedroom through the open window. A melodious chirping of birds could be hear, waking the attendant in the room.

In a half-asleep state, that person tries to move but feeling something heavy on top of her. With the right hand, she reach and touch one of the soft mound. Still can't think clearly, she squeeze it a bit.

"Hnn...mmm..."

Hearing the erotic moans, the knight widen her eyes and quickly stir her body to move. This action resulting her to hit the bed headboard.

"Itai!" Touching the bump on her head, she's hissing from the pain.

"Hmm...Ayase...-dono? What happened?" The other occupant awake, startled by the sudden movement. She rubs her eyes in a cute manner, still hazy from the lack of rest.

"N-Nothing happened. Everything is good." Assure the blonde girl that they are not in dangerous.

"But you don't look so good." Pointing out the obvious, the violet-haired girl slowly crawls toward the swordwoman.

Notice the small gesture, Eri looks to the girl direction only to be paralysed by the sexy sight in front of her. Staring at the adorable sleepy face, the sapphire travel south to her bare..um...bosom.

She could only gulp and let her body consummate by the heat. The yesterday events keep swirling in her mind.

A stalker. Someone fall. Light bomb. Wet. No change cloth. My room. Lend a shirt. Breast..Won't fit. Tired. Sleep.

Before the sword wielder can connect the dots, a smooth hand reach and pat her head. It render the pain she felt earlier. She unconsciously mewl in delight.

"Hehe. Very cute." Embarrass, Eri muffles all the sound with both palms. Steams could be seen coming out of her red ears.

Unable to stay awake, Nozomi fall back on the soft mattress. Her arms somehow capture the blonde sides, bringing the knight down along with her. Soon, the maid gives a cute snore, going back to dreamland.

Smiling, the swordwoman stay and enjoy the warmth from the other body. _'What a good thing to start a day.'_ Later on, the sword wielder carefully maneuver her body, prevent her secret crush from waking up. At the same time...

'BAM!'

"Eri! Are you awake? We need to..." The bang from the door startle the hell out of Eri, making her stumbles onto the sleeping maid.

"Wha-What are you thinking, doing this kind of things in the palace?!" The blue archer grabs her sturdy bow on her back. Prepare to attack.

"This is a misunderstanding!" Though the blonde said that, her position doesn't hold the statement at all.

Because of the shock, one of her legs is in between the maid's while her right hand make a rest at the same mound she found earlier. Nozomi exposition are making everything worse.

Quickly reaching her sword at the edge of the bed, the knight block all the arrows shooting at her. Only 'shameless' 'disgraceful' 'wait' 'listen to me' could be heard during those moment. Apparently, one of the deflect arrows fly its way toward the sleeping girl, hitting her square on the forehead. The girl utters some cries and being awake permanently this time.

"Hey, you should stop. You're hurting an innocent people here."

"You're saying that doesn't include you, right Eri?" Umi prepares her next barrages.

Processing the words, the swordwoman realized her mistake. "Wait! Let me rephrased it." But it was too late.

Sitting dumbfounded, watching the war explode in front her. Nozomi look back and forth from the blonde to the bluenette and settling back to the blonde. She let out a quiet giggles. Who would imagine the stoic sword wielder could make a very distress face early in the morning. _'Never thought morning can be this lively.'_

Missed the purplehead giggles, Eri focus on how to escape. Seeing the open window is the only ticket for her survival, she makes way there slowly, one step at the time eventually seize the opportunity. "Well, I appreciates the morning practice, Umi. Fortunately, I have some business to attend. So long!" With that, the knight jumps out of the room through the window.

"Whaa!" The maid lunges forward to take a look. Evidently, her love at a first sight had leapt from the second floor. Seeing the girl is safe and sound, she sighs.

"I presume she landed perfectly. Hah~I hope she don't do anything to you." The archer inch forward before crouching, collecting the remain arrows on the floor.

Confuse by the statement, Nozomi tilts her head to the side, allowing her to get a full view of her body. _'Oh my...'_ Grasping the whole situation, the emerald-eyed girl feels sorry for her crush. _'I need to do something to make up for her.'_ Grinning inwardly, already making plans. _'But now, I'm going to avenge you, Ayase-dono!'_

The older maid bend down. Her eyes level are the same as the amber. "How very protective of you, Umi-chan~You don't like me being all alone with Ayase-dono?" The girl tries to hold her laughter when the latter gives her a suspicious gaze.

"I-I'm not really-" The amber darts to her right hand which been hold by the violet maid so suddenly. Her mind send alarms to her entire body.

"I don't mind if you want..."

Knowing where this thing is going, the young archer immediately pull away the captive hand but to no avail. She struggles from the hold. For several minutes, those two are in deathly tug of war. When it's about to be declare a draw, the door harshly swung open.

"Umi-chan~Why are you not in the bed when I wake up?" A certain ash-browned haired princess stands at the door.

Tasting the victory, the violet girl yanks the distract bluenette strongly. Both of them fall onto the bed with Nozomi's back land on it.

The new amber widen as she see the view in front of her. Nozomi managed to make Umi looks like she is stripping her by placing the bluenette hand a little bit below her exposed breast.

"This is not like what it seems!" Blushing hardly, the archer yells to get her point straight without any misinterpretation.

"Ah~Umi-chan~If you want to touch it so badly, you can just feel mine." Kotori is not helping. She make a dash while unbuttoning a few top buttons of her pyjamas, revealing her petite assets.

Seeing her 'indecent' mistress, the blood rushes to her face before finding exit through the nose. Umi faints instantly from the princess harmless attack.

"Umi-chan~You can't pass out from just looking~" Kotori whines before replace it with a small smile. _'You're hopeless, Umi-chan.'_ The grey haired girl take her protector head and put on her lap, wiping off the stains of nosebleed that had sent the archer to the heaven with the end of her pyjamas.

Watching from the side, Nozomi giggles. _'How cute. I wish I be able to be like that with Ayase-dono.'_ Her action doesn't go unnoticed by the other girl.

"Mou, Nozomi-chan! How many times I need to remind you to stop seducing my Umi-chan?!" The jealous girl pouts.

"Ara~Together already? Last thing I know was you were searching for some prince charming, yesterday by facts. So, Umi-chan is available, right?" Sounding so playful to the princess ears.

"No, she's not! Never! She will be mine no matter what." The girl grumbles. There is a imaginary raging fire behind her.

"Then, why don't you confess to her already? Things are getting complicated with both of you doing nothing." Surprisingly, it wasn't coming from the maid, instead it was her master who had woke up from all the noises.

"No way~Umi-chan has to do that part. I'm a princess after all." The maiden in love said, crossing her arms with a 'hmph' and turning her head to the other side.

"Who cares about some fairy ta...Wha! Why are you two showing y-your, your...I don't even want to say that?!" Pointing with her index as she enters the room. But thinking about it all over again, there's nothing worth mentioning it. Anything can happen when she come to this kingdom. _'Hah...I know I won't be getting my beauty sleep in this castle.'_

"So, why are you wearing that shirt?" Her question is direct to her personal maid, noticing she's not in her usual uniform. She can predict Kotori's situation has something to do with the purplehead girl and Umi collapsed can be relate to that.

"Oh, I kinda fell into the pond and Ayase-dono was lending her shirt. I think you can get the picture already." The older maid said, stuck her tongue cutely while rubbing her back of head.

"I get it. You won't fit it in, it's in Eri size after all." The crimson heiress let the thought wanders before something hit her.

"You met Eri?" A lover fate perhaps.

"Uhh...yeah. Was I not allow to?" There a hint of sadness in Nozomi voice. She fidgets under two pairs of curious gaze.

"I don't really care. Do what you want." Shifting her violet orbs elsewhere, she thought _'I was hoping some reaction other than that hurt puppy eyes.'_

"A-Anyway, where is she?" Maki looks confuse as the owner of the room is not even there.

"Oh, she just jumped out earlier." The maid said, nonchalantly.

"Jumped?!"

**Outside the castle,**

"Ergh...I think I sprained my leg." Walking aimlessly around the castle, Eri find herself standing in front of the Garden of Glasses. _'Might as well search for some clues.'_ The knight then went to the bushes opposite to the pond.

Looking around for some minutes, she's nearing give up until she see something hidden in one of the bushes. Crouching, she takes it out. It just a small package. _'Is this a present?'_ Stating the obvious since the package wraps neatly with a big 'Happy Birthday' written on it.

"Is the stalker planning something dangerous for Kotori? I won't let it happen, I must investigate." The moment she pick the gift up, she smell a faint sweet scent from it.

"Ah! Why am I still smelling that scent nya!?" A certain orange-haired girl enter the glasshouse. It's Hoshizora Rin. A couchwoman of the royalty who right now had a long hose circling around her neck, accompaning by a bucket full of soils in her small hands.

"Is it your turn today, Rin?" The blonde stands, facing to the feline. Not minding the girl appearance.

"Nope, it's Kayo-chin but Rin is off duty for today so I offer my help to tend the lilies."

"Oh, anyway, the scent you've been smelling, is it coming from this?" The swordwoman shows the gift to the other. _'Umi did said something about she's having a sharp nose.'_ Eri thoughts.

Taking steps closer to sniff, the small girl says, "It definitely emits the same scent as the one I've smell at the gate. So, why do you ask, Eri-chan?"

"Rin. We're going for adventure today." Clasping both sides of the cat-like girl, her blue sapphire pierce the yellow orbs.

"Ehh! Really?! Let's go right now nya!" The eyes are sparkling, Rin don't even questioned the sudden suggestion. All in her mind was the excitement for the adventure. When her body almost crossing the boundary between the entrance and outside world, the sword wielder stops her.

"Wait! I've some business to finish first. Why don't we meet in front of the gate later? You too have lilies to take care right?. The knight gives a crooked smile. Her business had something to do with bathing that she haven't gotten since Umi tend to let her mind go beyond normal.

"Oh yeah! I have works to do here nya! Ahahaha...Then, see you later, Eri-chan." Coming back inside, the orange girl prepares her things.

**Conference room,**

"According to this newest statistic, your business currently on the top in making profit for my kingdom. I guess you can get fifty percent from what we'd gained." Tapping the economic file with her pen, the South princess read the information from it. It's been since forever for Otonokizaka Kingdom and the South Kingdom to still trade their own business to gain income for each other.

"Well, yours are also needed here, Maki-chan. Though it's not high in market but we can still give you thirty percent from it, right Umi-chan?"

"Hmm...thirty is fine however raising five more percent won't hurt either. I did heard there are troubles in one of the factories." The bluenette scans the kingdom report, calculating it very careful in her mind.

"Wha! H-How did you know about that, Umi-dono?" The crimson heiress shocked as the archer knew about that issue.

"Rumours do travel faster in this castle, Maki-ojou. Mind telling us what exactly happened?" Reverting back to the formal mode as they are on the kingdom business.

"Huh...Nothing escape you, Umi-dono." The princess sigh defeated before continue, "There's nothing big happen really, just the equipments in one of the research facilities had been sabotaged. So, they're seized to function at the moment and the investigation still in progression." Maki relief, having someone to listen about her problem can lift up the burden a bit.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine, Maki-chan." The other princess rubs the girl's back.

"Yeah...We can support you through money but it's better to seek help from the East Kingdom. They're good in machinery." Umi said, placing the report into one of the cabinets.

"Thanks for the advice." The red girl smile secretly.

'KNOCK!'

'KNOCK!'

All three turn, facing the door. The big door open and reveal a middle-aged man behind it.

"Sorry for the intrusion. I need assistance in my department, Kotori-sama." The blue hair man with glasses on his face said, bowing his head a little. He has been working in the palace as the supervisor in design for the kingdom.

"Okay! I'll be there in a minute." The heiress give a sweet smile. The man again bow before leave, expecting the ash-brunette princess to follow.

"Well, time for work. See you two later Maki-chan, Umi-chan!" Kotori bounce from her seat and walk in fast pace, catching up with the supervisor.

"Wow, never expect her to be working after her birthday already." Impress, the red hair girl stands before heading toward the near window.

Following the suit, the blue archer look outside through it. "I see there's no reason for not working just because of your birthday."

"And...you're the one suggesting that?" The violet orbs glance and see a nod from the bluenette. She chuckles. "So, you're the powerful one here."

"Huh?" The amber eyes turn to the heiress, full of confusion. She cocked her head to the side.

"I noticed you've been doing all the kingdom important matters. You aren't try to take over this castle, do you?" Placing her index on her lip, try to hide a smirk which can be seen through.

"What?! Why would I want to betray Kotori-sama? Who gives you that idea?" Umi voice sounds intimidating. She frowned, thinking whose plant that sick idea into Maki mind.

The crimson princess facepalmed. "Geez, Umi...I don't say you're attempting any invasion on this palace. What I mean is you've been doing the work like a real king would." The last word came out as whisper but still caught by Umi ears.

Caught off guard by that, the archer face become hot. "W-Wait! I-I'm not doing something like that! I'm just helping Kotori-sama." Since yesterday was already over, Umi reverts back to call Kotori with her title, much to the princess dismay.

Before Maki can pursue another statement, the bluenette cuts her first. "This conversation is over!" Turning her head back to the window. Suddenly, her amber spots few familiar figures at the gate.

"Hey, Maki. Look!" Follow the pointed finger, the heiress seems interested on what she see.

"Isn't that..."

**At the gate**,

"You should tell me if you're going somewhere. I could prepare something for you to eat along the way." The timid girl try to sound angry but fail because of her own softness.

"Don't worry nya! We can find any ramen stalls if we're ever get hungry, right Eri-chan?"

"Y-Yeah...sure." The blonde said but in her mind _'I need something healthy'_ while putting rein on her cremello stallion.

"Fine..." The maid mumbles before continue. "You two aren't going to use the carriage?"

"We're going for adventure, Kayo-chin. What's the point using a carriage nya!" The feline puff her cheeks only to earn a small giggles from her friend.

"I'm just asking." Eri smiles seeing the two youngster but soon her peripheral vision caught a certain purplenette.

"Koizumi-san!"

Turning to the source of voice, Hanayo smiles. "Toujou-san! How's the costume? Is it fit?" Those questions get their answer by eager nods.

"Yes! Where did you get my..." Her words stray as her turquoise eyes spot the swordwoman. "Oh, Ayase-dono! I don't notice you earlier."

The knight smiles but evidently there's hurt in her eyes. "You look nice."

"T-Thank you." The older maid lower her gaze, avoiding meeting the sapphire. She refrains herself from twirling her body around to show her crush how the new maid costume hugged her curves perfectly.

Gazing the maid become shy in front of her, her eyes soften. "Sorry about this morning. We didn't mean to wake you up like that." Express an apologetic face, the sword wielder struggles mentally, blocking any inappropriate images from the morning.

"No! It's mine to begin with. I'm the one who should be apologized." Brought her head up, fix her eyes to the blonde. Unknown to anyone, both of their breath hitched for a moment.

Before Eri argues, Rin yells. "Eri-chan hurry up nya! You're not going to survive if its getting dark later." Flustered, she hides her face behind her palm. Her greatest weakness has been reveal to her secret sweetheart.

"Heh~Ayase-dono...Do you afraid of..."

"No!" Eventhough she deny it, her crimson cheeks has give it away. The horse behind her snorted. "Oh, shut up, Atlas!" The knight pulls the rein too hard, making the poor stallion bow down.

"Atlas?" Nozomi throw a question to the swordwoman who has been headbutts by the horse for a few times. Like others, the name make her feel uneasy.

"That's Eri-chan horse. It has a same meaning as strength in Greek mythology, that's what the girl who named him said to me." The shorter maid explains.

_'So, it wasn't Ayase-dono who named it.'._ Knowing that, the maid consume with jealousy since this so called mysterious girl got privileged to name her beloved cremello.

Seeing dark aura surround the purplehead maid, Rin leans to whisper with her friend. "Nee, Kayo-chin, why don't we tell Nozomi-chan that she'd named it nya?"

"We can't, Rin-chan. We promised Umi-chan." The maid bewilder by the feline suggestion.

"Its fine. She's not going to know nya!"

Rustling in the air only be hear by the two youngster as something past between Rin neck in incredible speed. Turning slowly, they could see an arrow stuck on the ground. Frantically, both of them make a zipping sign on their mouth. Meanwhile, the knight and the maid stay oblivious.

"You're going somewhere, Ayase-dono?" Nozomi approach, gaining attention of Eri's horse. It stares the purplenette intensely.

"Yeah, I'm searching for someone."

"Is this someone very important?" The maid now stands few inches from the knight.

"Very." Yet again, unseen dark aura appear around Nozomi. As an animal, Atlas feels it, he then headbutt his owner...hard before trots to the other girl. He lower his muzzle and start nuzzling the girl cheeks.

"What was that for?!" Her head still spinning from the cremello attack. The swordwoman notices her stallion warming up to the maid. _'Aren't you not suppose to like people?'_

Her movement stopped when she saw the purplehead girl are not in danger, instead she was laughing from the tickles. Being a knight in shining armour, Eri steps forward, stopping the innocent assault of her horse.

"That's enough, boy. We're going." Reaching the rein as the blonde is trying to lift her body but been stopped by a tug on her white cape. Jerk her head to a side, the delicate hand belongs to her adorable crush.

"Are you going to come back by night?" The emerald-eyed girl give a kicked puppy look which could send the knight straight to heaven if she hadn't control her emotion.

Silently sigh, she shake her head. "I doubt I can fine her within a day...unless I have something to look forward to." The sword wielder tries to sound playful but it turns to be a hopeful tone.

"Yes! Please come back! I'm going to cook for you." Flustered by the maid eagerness, the swordmaster tries to calm down her fast heartbeat. Her wish is granted.

"Really?"

"Um...as a thank for helping me." Nozomi lower her head, embarrass by her early excitement.

Smile inwardly, the knight take hold the maid hand which clenching her cape and bring it to her lip, kissing its knuckles. Feeling a sudden touch, the jade travel upward only to meet with a seductive lapis lazuli. Every words from the maid caught on her throat.

"Well then, I really should be going now. Wouldn't want to miss that special cooking I'm gonna receive." Satisfy by the effect she has on the girl, she let go her hand and reach the rein, pulling her body up to sit on the cremello stallion.

"Hey, Rin. Lets go." Hearing no reply.

"Rin?"

"Oh, yeah! Lets go nya! Hahaha..."

"Hmm, are you okay? You've been quiet for some time now." The blonde turn, facing the cat-like girl with a curious look.

"I'm okay nya! Rin just quiet to save some energy, right Kayo-chin?" A line of sweats trickling down from the orange girl forehead. She's now pleading and in need of her childhood friend help.

"A-Aah..y-yeah..." Though it's not very convincing, Eri just let it slide.

"If that so, lets go then." Before she could kick the horse to move, she heard her crush spoke.

"Be careful."

Swirl her head to look on the fidget violet girl, the swordwoman cast a genuine smile. "I will."

Soon, both riders dispatch. Their horses trot slowly before galloping, disappear from the maids sight.

Bringing up her warmth knuckles, she placed her lip on the same spot as the knight earlier. "I can make do this for today." Her heart's beating faster than usual.

Hanayo who happened to see this suppose unseen act, let out a little squeal.

Nozomi notices this. Her face suddenly become redder and hot, she hides both her hand at her back. "Oh, Koizumi-san! I-I forget that you are here."

And the atmosphere become awkward and tense.

_'S-Somebody help me!'_

**Back to the conference room,**

The room is silent. Stood there were two young ladies near the open window. The bluenette placed the bow back to its place. Her demeanour remain calm.

"You don't have to do that extremely." The voice from the red heiress reverberate in the room.

The archer gives a sceptical look. "I don't think it's any different than what you did yesterday."

"What! This and that are totally to different things. You almost kill her with an arrow."

With one hand at the waist, Umi turns her body and proudly state that, "Just to let you know I'm one of the top archers in this kingdom."

Growl. The princess let out a 'hmph'. "Cocky!"

"Hehe, you don't have to worry, Maki. I know where to shoot. I already warned them. That shoot just to spice thing up." The bluenette chuckles.

"Hmm, what you do to them doesn't matter to me. Please don't hurt them to much." There are traces of red hue on the wealthy girl cheeks.

"Roger that, Maki-ojou." Umi closed her eyes, leaning her back against the wall.

"What do you thing about those two?" The redhead girl crossed her arm, staring to nothingness.

"Well, from what I saw they did act like strangers but at the same time they're not. Sheesh, how I suppose to put it..."

"Their hearts still connecting eventhough they forgot about each other, that was it, right?" Maki finish it off.

"Simply said this going to be troublesome. No matter what we're going do, the pain is inevitable." The archer calmly said that.

_'Pain...huh..'_

"Umi...I went to the garden yesterday. Did you do something to it?" The sorrow in the heiress voice don't go unnoticeable by the protector.

"The garden?" It's true the soldier was on duty the day before the party, however she did nothing to change anything in it. So, she just shake her head. "Nope. I don't think so. What about it?"

Maki face become solemn. "I smelled her. Though it faints, but still, its hers. Tell me Umi...Am I being a delusional?" The desperation in crimson girl voice tighten . the bluenette heart as well. But she has nothing to offer.

"Maki...I-"

"Stop! Don't say anything." The princess kinda stuck both her hand and push the archer, her face exactly. She then turns and kneel down. The girl evidently tried to hide her tear although settle it with sobs.

Since the push took her by surprised, Umi tumbled down to the floor. She moaned in pain. _'Geez, what did I do to deserve this?'_

"Lets talk about something else. H-How about your night with Kotori. You slept with her, right?" The ruby mistress sounds very raspy.

"What!? No, I didn't! I just stay with her until she was sleeping. I don't do such act." _'Though I had to pretend I was asleep for a couples of minutes.'_

Umi hears a chuckle for the other side. The girl turns her head with a small smile. There stain of tears visible at the corner of her amethyst eyes.

"Coward as ever."

Sigh. "I let that one slide since I prefer to see this Maki." The bluenette slowly make way to the girl. With a clean handkerchief, she wipe off the remain tears. "You're still a crybaby after all these years."

"J-Just this once...you get to see me like this. Understood!?"

"Yeah, yeah. Wouldn't want people to know this crybaby Maki, right?" Umi smirk.

'CREAK..!'

From the moment the door was open, the young heiress throw herself into the archer open arms. She drape her face on the crooked of the girl neck, hiding the smudges on it.

"Sonoda-do-?! Wha! I'm sorry! I don't mean to intrude y-your in-intimacy!" Before the blue protector could say anything, the maid bolts out.

"That's going to be a problem, is it?" The hot breath from Maki tickles Umi.

Then, something reach the conference room from the open door, vibrating through every corner.

'Sonoda-dono is having a scandal with the South princess.'

Sigh.

"Indeed, it is."

**Hallways,**

The two maids walk silently, nobody dare to open their mouth until a rush maid suddenly bump with Hanayo.

"Wha!"

"Koizumi-san!" The other caught her on time. She glance to the unapologetic lady who keeps on running. She saw the lady face was brightly red in colour.

_'Did something happened?'_

"Ah! Thank you, Toujou-san." The young maid stable herself before letting go the purplenette hand.

"No problem, Koizumi-san." She gives her a sweet smile which the other haven't see it in long time.

"I-If you could..p-please call me Hanayo. I'm younger after all." The green-haired girl look down, staring at her shoes.

"Hanayo...Hanayo...Hanayo-chan? Is that okay?" Nozomi feels at the back of her mind to call the little girl like that.

"Yes! I pleasure to be calling that."

Amuse by the sudden eagerness, the older maid giggles. "Then, call me by my names too. We are maid after all."

"Yes, Nozomi-chan!" Surprised by the nickname, the violet maid can't help but feels warm inside her heart.

"You guys peek my curiosity." Maki's maid spoke, earning a puzzled look from Kotori's. "You guys seem very close with each other. I mean with the princess and all."

"Well, we are childhood friends, hahaha...You might see us as very laid back but we do know how to be professional at the right time." A light chuckles from the small maid.

"Can you tell me more? I-If I'm not intrude anything..." The green-eyed pleading despite saying that.

"There's no harm in it. So, I guess it's fine." Secretly grin, Hanayo pump her hand a little.

_'Mission one start now!'_

Apparently, the three stooges had planned some secret mission after Umi warned them not to reveal anything to Nozomi. Still they were allowed to help the girl regain her memories using other ways.

And the first one is to tell everyone background.

"Okay, let start with Kotori-chan since she's the princess here. What do you think about her, Nozomi-chan?" The maid starts her important task.

"Purely innocent." Shortly state. _'When there's no presence of Umi-chan.'_ She continue in her thought.

"Em, she also very hardworking."

_'When it come to that particular someone.'_ The purplehead can't help but respond sarcastically in her mind.

"Though she haven't be crowned yet, but she already been involved in the business." That statement had taken Nozomi aback for a moment. The greyish princess seems to strike her as a fun and enjoy person who doesn't really has any responsibility. So, she might see the heiress in a new light even for a little.

"Oh, and Umi-chan always help her though she belongs to the army." Hanayo continues.

_'Nothing surprising in that.'_ The violet maid then pursues next question. "How did they met?"

"Since Umi-chan grown up in the army, she often see Kotori-chan when her father meetings with Minami-himesama. Sonoda family is the only noble who stay loyal to this kingdom until now." The green maid bow slightly when a group of scholars passing through them.

"Hmm...passing generation, I see..." The other girl mutters to herself.

"But Honoka-chan story is funny." The young one suddenly said, startled the purplenette.

"Ho-no-ka?"

"Yes. She a head chef here. Oh! Maybe we can ask her to lend the kitchen. You want to make something for Eri-chan, right?" Hanayo face brighten up, her suggestion seems very flawless to Nozomi.

"Please tell me about her."

_**At certain time in the past,**_

_The light penetrates through the canopy of forest, illuminates it surrounding. In the middle of it, there was a little girl, a long sleeve shirt clad onto her small body, her short orange-browned hair barely hide the collar of the red shirt._

_"WHERE AM I?!"_

_The blue eyes scanned through the unfamiliar jungle, try to locate where to go for umpteenth times since she was seeing a same view all over again._

_"I should be home by now, mom is not going to like this." The girl was doing an errand for her mother when she thought by entering the woods can be a shortcut to reach her house. Unfortunately, she got lost._

_Without any direction, she just walked where her legs took her. Finally, she found an exit although it's not the one she want._

_The azure orbs widen. A big gate stand in her view. She was mesmerized, slowly went along the wall until she saw a small size hole which she could fit in. It lead to the inside of the barrier_

_Her eyes twinkled._

_'Is not everyday you can get to sneak into the castle.' The little girl crouched and enter it._

_There, she looked into a spacious empty space. She was at the backyard of the castle which will build a glasshouse in the future._

_Walking carelessly, she make way to the front only to be stop when she saw two unknown figures. One has a long blue silky hair and the other has ashen coloured._

_The bluenette swung her bamboo sword in perfect angle, earning applauses from the cheerful girl. The little swordgirl flushed._

_Interested, the brunette kinda move forward, stepping on the stick laying on the ground for some cliche reason. The snapping sound attracted the two girls._

_"Who are you?" The bluenette spoke, pointing the bamboo sword to the intruder._

_"Ahahaha...I'm just a normal trespasser."_

_There's no sound or movement been made for few seconds._

_'Wait! I'm an idiot. Why am I confessing?!' The peasant girl wanted to bury her head in the ground, actually she halfway doing that._

_"Wha! Please don't kill yourself." The sweet girl stepped forward, shielding the 'trespasser' from the other girl. "Umi-chan, put that away."_

_"But, Kotori-sama..." The girl couldn't do anything, not against that puppy-eyed._

_The small princess kneeled, meeting her amber with the blue one. "Why are you here?" There's no anger in those voice which make the orange girl replied honestly._

_"I'm lost."_

_"Oh, don't worry. We can find the way back together, right Umi-chan?" The girl turn to see the confirmation._

_Sighed. "Tell me your name."_

_"K-Kousaka Honoka..."_

**Present,**

"Starting that day, Honoka-chan always sneak in, much to Umi-chan distressed. They become good friends though. But eventually Honoka-chan got caught by one from the patrol squad. Umi-chan tried to help, ending up she's the one who got scold." Hanayo tells with happy face.

"Well, that's unfortunate however she did become a chef, head chef to be exactly. How's that happened?" Nozomi giggles from the story.

"Umi may not be any help but there was someone who witnessed it and make offer to the soldier to let Honoka-chan go as he took her to work in the kitchen since they were short-handed as the punishment. Eventually, Honoka-chan interested in cooking and the Queen hired her." The young maid finish her story.

"How spiritual. You got lost but somehow you get friendships and passion in return." The violet maid mumbles while smiling.

Watching from the side, Hanayo too is smiling. She can feel the calm and mature aura that used to be emit by the person beside her.

"How about you, Hanayo-chan? What makes you become maid?" The emerald eyes now focus on the small girl.

Closing her eyes, the green maid reminisce her past. "A promise."

**Somewhere on the road**,

A pitter patter on the the ground are coming from four pairs of horse hoof. The riders seems to enjoy the ride, despite looking for someone.

"Are you sure this is the way?" The blonde pop up a question. They already pass the small town, nearing the border of East Kingdom.

"Rin's sure nya! Merry said it too." The black mare underneath her give out a loud neigh. "See!" The cat-like girl grin.

They continue to trot in slow pace. The knight let her mind wanders to a certain maid. She remember her act on the poor girl.

_'Erghh...Why I do something like that? It's embarrassing.'_ Hiding her beet red face on the stallion white mane. She heard he growls softly.

"Hey, Eri-chan. What are you thinking about Nozomi-chan, nya!?"

"I-I'm not thinking anything!" As if she got caught while thinking about her crush.

"Is that so..." The feline obviously dejected.

Again, Atlas rumbles. "What is it, boy? You've been doing that a lot." For a moment, the swordmaster see a glimpse of silver.

"Rin, watch out!"

Shock by the yelling, the orange-haired girl turns her head as an arrow missed her neck that was shot straight to her.

"Uwaa! I don't even say anything dangerous yet."

Unfortunately, the missed arrow had startled the poor mare. She reared, making Rin fall. The horse then run away.

"Wait! Merryyyy!"

Ignored Rin unlogical statement, the sword wielder closed the gap between her. Picking the girl up, mount her stallion. Her sword was no longer in its sheath.

Soon, a group of bandits come out from the tall grass beside the road. They are surround. Mostly have bow in their hand.

"Looky, looky, someone from the palace. I wonder how many fortune we can make for exchange of your safety." A large main with eyepatch on his right step out, assuming he's the leader.

"I would say none." Eri answer, giving a cold stare to the man. She absolutely can survive by herself but now there's Rin to be consider.

She then take a drastic measure.

"Rin, go back to the palace." The rein now in the young couchgirl hand. Before the feline can say anything, the blonde kick her horse, making him gallops.

"Take care of her, Atlas." The knight jump off the cremello.

Obey his master, the horse run straight back to the palace. Rin managed to shout before disappear. "I'll call back up nya!"

Standing on the middle of road. Eri takes her fighting stance. Her sapphire eyes focus on the group in front of her.

"You think I let that girl escape? Well, think again. Boys!" Two of them make way forward while some archers are shooting at the swordwoman to distract her.

Much to the bandits displeasure, the knight deflects the arrows rather quick and make a dash to the two forward, knocking them out cold.

"I wouldn't let you move forward than this." The blonde stand on her ground. She can't allow the bandits to pass through since there a town behind her. That's why she sent Rin away so she can secure this area.

"Hehehe, you just make things harder." The leader said, fishing out his sharp pocket knife. The underlings behind him are preparing for barrages.

With one swift move of his fingers, the attack begin.

_'Thanks for the morning practise, Umi.'_ Years training with the archer proved to be worthy. These arrows are slow and predictable unlike the bluenette. Fast and random.

The sword wielder steady make way to the archers despite their attacks. Tilting her long sword, she hit them hard and accurate with the hilt on their head.

_'No reason to kill these worthless.'_

Sneakily, the leader tried to position himself before jump to the knight. Luckily, she manages to avoid the sneak attack.

Pry away the knife with her blade, she grabs the man shirt and slam him to the ground. There's no need of retaliation since Eri has point her blade near the man beating heart. His eyes now full of fear.

"Alright, alright, you win. We retreat." The man voice sounds shaken.

"I can't get you off hook that easily. There is no guarantee that you wouldn't attack others later. Maybe some compensation can make me believe." The sword slowly move the left side, onto the man dominant hand.

Wince, the tip of the blade press the epidermis of his skin. Accepting the cruel fate, he said to the knight.

"Cut it off, if that would make you feel better." Maybe deep down, he wanted to escape from this stealing and kidnapping business and this blonde swordwoman might be able to help him accomplish that.

But soon, the wish been bury again when one of his underlings rise from his fallen. Stagger, snatch the knife that was laying on the dirty ground and slash the back of the royal soldier, below her shoulder.

Missed the man hand, the sword stab deep in the ground. Eri grunts. Her grip on the man loosen as her red blood gush away from the open cut.

Seeing this gold opportunity, the bandit leader connect his knuckle with the knight skull. She thrown to the ground, hitting her back to it.

The pain was unbearable. The punch had her a concussion. The world spins making her confuse. Last thing she see is a blinding white light before she be consume by darkness.

_'I'm sorry...'_

_'Toujou-san.'_

**_TO BE CONTINUE..._**

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Valentine's Day-no chocolates though~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live.**

**_A Knight's Princess._**

_It's a chaos. Whole palace seems to take a hit from the shocking news as well. No one knew what exactly happened or how._

_The queen sent out a troop to investigate. But it was pointless. There's no traces, evidences or eye witness. There's...nothing._

_Walking through the hallway, all I heard were agonized cry, seeing despair look, feeling a heavy sadness all over the palace._

_Though I intended to stay calm, my pace had increased. Eventually, I don't even noticed I was running._

_'BONK'_

_"Oww..." I had bumped into someone. That someone is my own father. The one I admired and want to be._

_"Hey, little toddler. You shouldn't be running in the hallway." I muttered some apologizes soon earned a toothy grin from him._

_"As long as you understand." He pat my head which rarely be done._

_Later, two soldier approached him. They discussed something for a minute. He then turned to me, kneeling until our eyes level was the same._

_"What is it, father?" I couldn't wait from him to speak up. It didn't take long for him to answer._

_"Well, I just heard that little princess has calm down and now is asleep." I saw his eyes soften, there a hint of sadness though._

_"The other girl is not very good. Go to her, support her. She need you right now, my little one." His smile comfort me. Nod, I make way to my room. No, our room._

_'KNOCK'_

_'KNOCK'_

_"Eri-chan, I'm coming in." Swung the door, I saw something frightening. The blonde was standing on the railing of the balcony. When she about to jump..._

_"Stop, Eri-chan. What are you thinking doing this kind of act?!" I managed to wrap my arm around her waist, straining her to go further._

_"Let me go. Let me join her. I'm her knight after all. A knight must be by his princess side." We struggled from each other. Her words struck me._

_It's a pain to know what happened. It's a pain to see her becoming like this. It's a pain to not be able to do something._

_I can feel my eyes watering. No, I musn't. I can't let anyone to see me cry. I need to stay strong. For me. For them._

_I am Sonoda after all._

**Chapter 4: A Smile In Prison.**

"HOW DARE YOU PUT ME IN HERE! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" No one seems to pay attention to the girl in the corner. Everyone here gathered to wait for one thing.

Judgement.

The black-haired girl, crossed her leg. She may calm down for a moment. "Tch, I know I shouldn't save her."

**_Two days before,_**

_A grilling sound, chopping noises, boiling screaming are all combine in one place. The kitchen. Right now, all the staffs busy preparing for dinner meals._

_"Are you sure you don't mind me using this afterward?" The woman sat on a stool near the door, watching others worked._

_"It's fine, Nozomi-chan. You can use this kitchen as much as you want."_

_Apparently, these two had hit off very nicely. Honoka friendliness make the purplenette easy to interact with. Maybe hearing her background story had something to do with it._

_As hours passed, a sudden siren rang in every corners of the palace. Nozomi could see the faces worn by the worker turned sour and worried._

_"What happened?" She asked._

_"Emergency. That's rarely happen." The brunette expression hadn't change, instead she smiled brightly._

_"Everyone, let's give our best in cooking today. We're not going to let them come back having an empty stomach, right?!" She received an 'Ooh!' answer from her staffs._

_'A leader indeed.' The maid thought. She then excuse herself and strode along the hallways until she reached the reception hall._

_Slightly peeking through the open door, she saw two familiar figures. One with orange-haired, having a difficulty in breathing and the other one is the blue archer, kneeling beside the girl while rubbing her back._

_The violet-haired girl seemed to notice the hefty cremello. Curiously, she swirled her head left and right but the one she wanted to see was nowhere to be seen._

_'No...don't tell me...' She's panicking._

_"Where's Eri?" Nozomi gave all her focus on the two as her crush being the subject of their conversation._

_"Huff...We were surrounded...Eri..huff...She..." The bluenette gave some time for the feline to catch a breath before continue. Later, the girl told Umi everything._

_"I'll prepare the squad. Please rest assure." The archer boots clicked on the pathway. When she about to disappear..._

_"Wait! I'm going with you nya! Rin can show you the way." The coachgirl offered her help._

_"Rejected. It could be dangerous." Though she said that, the protector was perplexed on where her soldier-in-arm location._

_Sensed the inner turmoil, a pair of emerald looked at the horse which was grazing the nearby grass. Soon, the stallion stared back. After a couple of minutes, he started walking to Umi._

_Poking the bluenette head, he lower his head. "You're going to help me, Atlas?" Since the horse only fond to the blonde, his action surprised the archer. Answered by a low neighed, Umi mounted the cremello._

_The squad were ready, equipped with refine sword on the left side of the waist. Some with a bow and arrows on their back. They all waiting for the order. The leader was none other than the Sonoda. Wrapped by the sturdy bow and arrows on her back, she added a medium size of black blade on her side._

_Giving a few words, they rushed out of the palace._

_Still watching, Nozomi prayed._

_"Please be safe, Ayase-dono."_

**_Other place,_**

_The sweet and pleasant aroma trickled the blonde nose, waking her up from deep slumber. The sapphire was stared by three pairs of rubies. Since she still had lightheaded, she could only blinked._

_"Oh, she awake. Kokoa, go and tell onee-chan." The little girl with dark brown haired with a pony styled tied by red ribbon bounced, walking before disappeared behind the curtain._

_The knight looked back at the one who gave the order. She looks no different than the last one only differ in the hair coloured which also tied in pony tailed with yellow ribbon but on the other side of head. She had a calm demeanour._

_Eri tried to sit up but been pushed back to lay on the futon. "Don't move too much. Your wound might be open again." Two soft pillows were under her head, elevating the swordwoman so that her wound won't touch what's underneath it._

_'That's pretty clever.'_

_Later on, the blonde realized a young boy with a red toy hammer in his hand, still staring at her. The azure connected with him. Suddenly..._

_"Itai!" The pain on the head make the sword wielder sit up straight. 'So much for not moving.'_

_"Ah! Kotarou, don't hit her with that." The girl snatched the toy away, lifting up the boy as well._

_'Well, too late for that.' Since she already sit up, she scouted her surrounding. It seemed the knight been treated in a small room. There's not much decoration in it. Just a simple and plain room contained basic furniture such as closet and futon._

_'This is extremely poor.' As Eri thought that, the white curtain been pulled, revealing the same little girl earlier and now had an accompany with her._

_The latter seemed to have the same rubies like other. Her height weren't any difference either...okay, she might be a little bit taller. Her black hair styled in twintailed, making the knight anxious at the moment._

_"So, you finally wake up. Hihihi. Behold the saviour of your life, you should be thanking me for saving your sorry butt...or should I say...back? Either way, bow to me and worship me forever." The girl said, stretching out her right arm forward while the other on her hip._

_Saviour or not, the swordmaster found this situation to be ridiculous. Not to mention the smug on that 'kid' face irked her to no end. However, being grateful to the one saving her, she stood and held the girl hand for a shook._

_"Thanks for saving me back there."_

_"Hmm...Not to be rude, but a hoard of gold would be a good gift, if you know what I mean. Your treatment aren't free." The twintailed girl face was very contradicted with what her said, since she was smiling brightly as if nothing wrong with that statement._

_"Onee-chan...you're being too blunt." The little black haired girl sighed._

_"It's fine. I can give you that." When the blonde about to turn away from the older one, she caught a sniff of sweetness, a familiar one, on the girl._

_"You..."_

_"Oh, you finally notice! Heh~took you so long, Er-"_

_"You! You're the stalker yesterday!" The sword wielder tightened her grip._

_"What!? I rather been called anything but that! Oww! Hey! You're crushing my hand! Can you just let yesterday go? I meant no harm." The girl greeted her teeth, writhing in pain. All the little ones were panic._

_"Of course not. What did you planned on doing to Kotori-ojousama?" The swordwoman twirled the girl around, locking her head._

_"I give up. You know I won't do anything to Kotori. Geez, nobody tells me you're good in acting."_

_"What are you talking about? I'm not acting." The knight wished she had her blade by now. She saw it was in the corner of the room._

_"Huh? Then, can you let me go now, Eri? You're kinda choking me here." She gave a light chuckle._

_The sapphire orbs widen. Suddenly, the two crushed on the floor. "How do you know my name?" Her voice now was nothing but intimidated._

_"Ergh...What give? Of course I know. We are friends." She barely lift her face with Eri's palm pushing her head._

_"You're lying. I don't even recognized you nor know what's your name." The three childs were hitting the swordmaster back. The pain weren't felt by her since she's in rage mode._

_"Well then, does Yazawa Nico ring any bell to you?"_

_"Unfortunately, there is no bell, so no."_

_"What about royalty from West Kingdom?"_

_"That's just a lame lie. The kingdom doesn't exist."_

_"It does!" Nico groaned. Her body ached._

_"It doesn't!" The two argued for a while._

_"How about Nico-Nico-Nii!?"_

_"The heck!? That's it. You're coming with me." Eri stood, lifting the poor girl up and put her on the shoulder. She strode to the corner, taking her long sword. Ignored the three toddler, she exited the house or more like abandoned hut._

_The sapphire looked around, seeing they were in the forest. "You lived in the forest. What are you, caveman?"_

_"I'm not! We have reasons and aren't caveman live in a cave? Now, put me down!" The black haired girl kept on struggling, much to the knight annoyance._

_Spotting a black horse tied up from afar, the sword wielder walked toward it._

_"Merry?" The horse responded. "What now? Stealing our horse?" She casted a side glance._

_"Hell no! I'm just found her running along the road without a rider. Lucky for you that I went to check up with her. So, let me go!" The red-eyed girl wriggled on the knight shoulder._

_"This and that are difference, which mean you're going with me whether you're like it or not." The blonde noticed a few sacks laying around. Taking one of it, she gave a devil smile to Nico._

_"W-What are you going to do?!"_

**_Somewhere nearby,_**

_The whole squad scattered to search some clues about their missing comrade. The leader stood at a place where there was a pool of visible blood._

_'Is this yours, Eri?' Umi grimed from the thought._

_"Sonoda-taichou, the east squad had made their investigation. Nothing abnormal been seen so far." One of the soldiers saluted her while giving his report._

_"Don't stop looking." The leader said._

_"Yes!" The guy ran back to his position._

_'Where are you?' The bright orange-coloured in the sky slowly became darker._

_The archer then heard audible thumping of noise. Letting her guard up, she summoned the archers._

_"All archers, take your place." Soon, they were ready. Stretching the arrows and focus anything that will come in front of them._

_The sound were getting louder. That's blueshifted effect no wonder. All the soldier stiffened. The one who unfazed was Umi. She was concentrating on the road in front. Then, she caught a yellow tresses in her peripheral._

_"Hold!" The bluenette raised her dominant hand. But some of them panicked and let the arrow fly on its course._

_The figure in front dodged them easily._

_"Lucky, you're not the one who shoot it."_

_"Eri..." The archer gave a worried look to the knight._

_"I know, I know. I tell you later but for now could you send some men into the forest?"_

_"Hmm...what for?" The amber caught a view of a bulk light-brown sack._

_"I need them to take care some children in there." The swordwoman pleaded so that the archer won't ask further questions._

_Sighed. "Alright. You really want to go back before it get even darker, right?" Eri could only grinned. The protector pointed some of her men. Others followed her back to the palace._

**_The palace,_**

_'TAP!'_

_'TAP!'_

_'TAP!'_

_"Erm...Maki-chan..." The green maid said fidgety._

_"What?" Came out a stern toned._

_"Why are you getting angry nya!?" Yelped the cat-like girl._

_"I'm not! I'm just a little anxious. They are late." Her index twirled playfully the crimson hair._

_"Ohoho..Is it Maki-chan worried about Eri-chan and Umi-chan? What a playgirl. Two at once." Honoka shook her head with 'tsk' repeatedly said. Soon, she found herself growing a bump on the head._

_"Stop being ridiculous! Don't you need to be at the kitchen."_

_"Uuh...Maki-chan~You don't need to be so hard on me~" Rubbing her head to render the pain._

_"Oh, you guys are here too!" A high-pitched voice suddenly rang on everyone ears._

_"Ah, Kotori-chan nya!"_

_"Kotori-chan~please tell Maki-chan not to beat me."_

_"A-Are you here to wait for them as well?"_

_"Do you just finish your work?"_

_"Eh! Please...one question at a time." Kotori breathed out. Her face shown all her tiredness._

_"No. Don't bother. Why don't you take a bath and rest for awhile?" The wealthy heiress adviced the princess._

_"But, I want to see them as well." She fought._

_"You're going to make us worried. So, please take some rest. Umi won't be happy if you don't. Lets not make her worked up, okay?" The South princess pleaded._

_"Maki-chan, you really care about Umi-chan hah?" The mistress sighed defeatedly._

_"Of course I do. That's not really a question, right?" Maki turned her head aside, hiding her embarrassment._

_"So, the rumours are true..." Kotori mumbled to herself._

_Meanwhile, the trio only being the audience for the entire scene in front of them._

_"Hey, why does it seem like the aura getting tense and dark over there?" The chef asked._

_"Rin don't know. Maybe Kotori-chan is stress from all the work nya!"_

_"Rin-chan might be right. Anyway...Where Nozomi-chan?" The maid looked around._

_Followed the suit, the duo scanned every corner of the reception hall. Then, they said a same thing at the exact time._

_"Where is she?"_

**_Garden of Glasses,_**

_A violet-haired woman was sitting beside the pond where she fell the night before. It was also where she meet her destined one...or soon-to-be._

_'Somehow, sitting here make me feel calm. How spiritual. The air is soothing, telling me everything gonna be alright. I hope so too.'_

_The moment of serenity been interrupted by a soft chime this time. She could heard noises from these and there. She restrained her ears to listen carefully._

_"Hey, do you hear that Ayase-sama has return?"_

_"Haha, I know there's nothing to worry about. This Ayase-sama we're talking about. She always come back in one pieces."_

_"Well, yeah. I think this emergency thing is bullshit when anything concerning Ayase-sama."_

_"Hey, don't be nasty now."_

_Nozomi turned her attention back to the lilies. At least what she want to hear happened._

_'I should look for her.' The maid stand and walked away from the garden._

**_Reception Hall,_**

_"Eri-chan!"_

_The chef and the coachgirl jumped, only to be hit by the hilt of Umi's blade, which still unsheathed._

_"Please restrain yourself. Eri is hurt."_

_"She does? I don't see any injury." The maid took a good look on the blonde._

_"That's because I've already been treated." The knight said._

_Everyone were staring at the big sack on her shoulder._

_"Erm...Eri, may I ask what is that thing?" The red heiress pointed with her index. Hearing the spoken voice, the sack wriggled vigorously._

_"Well, we can have a nice chat later, Maki. It's good to see you again. I need to get this one into the detention room. Umi can explain to you guys the details." The swordwoman left, struggling with the 'moving sack'._

_The South princess watched the blonde go until she disappeared from her sight._

_"Umi, can I meet with the one who got caught by Eri earlier?" Maki asked. She got curious when she smelt something sweet from the sack._

_"Huh? Well, you can but you have to wait for another two days, that is after we done interrogate them." Umi said._

_"Why is that?" The amethyst-eyed girl asked._

_"Oh, we have this rule which any interrogation and interaction between the person who been held in detention with anyone is forbidden for three days after the royal birthday celebration." The bluenette explained._

_"Wait. You can work the day after but you can't do any investigation? What with that rule anyway?" The red-haired heiress crunched her pretty face. She can't gasp the rationality of that particular rule._

_"Aren't the job is too sad to be doing after the happy days?" The archer chuckled. Her face painted pink. She knew the reason was not strong enough to convince a deadpanned expression Maki gave. She also had questioned the rule itself but the one created it said it was needed. How can she said 'no' to that cute puppy face._

_"Why are you even interested? You barely know whoever it is." Tilted her head aside, the amber casted a curious look._

_"Nothing really, I just want to know how it feels like to meet those inside the detention room." The violet eyes avoid the latter orbs, playing with strand of her hair._

_"Then, Rin want to go too nya!" The feline suddenly spoke._

_"Hai! Hai! Hai! Me too! Me too!" The young chef excitedly raised her hand, jumping as well._

_"I-If that so..." But Umi cut Hanayo first._

_"Denied! I only allow Maki to enter it." The blue protector crossed her arms, her eyes became colder as those pierced straight to the trio._

_"What?! That's not fair, Umi-chan..." Honoka complained._

_"Yeah..You just want the prisoner all by yourself, nya!" Rin pouted._

_"That doesn't even make sense! That place only restricted to the soldiers and royalties. If you want to see them go to the visitor room."_

_"Boo..." The chef and the coachgirl slump dejectedly. They walked away._

_"Hope they really understand that at least." Umi massaged her spinning forehead. Sighed._

_"I-I sure they will. E-Excuse me..." The shy maid said before followed those two._

_The room became quiet._

_"Ehem. I think I want to hear what did happened actually." Maki broke the silence._

_"Oh, yeah...that...Erm, as I can understand, Eri been attacked by a group of bandits and hurt in the process. Someone saved her but the bandits got away. Apparently, her saviour turned out to be the stalker who had sneakily went inside the castle yesterday."_

_"Why would the stalker helped her if they end up here anyway?" The princess found that was strange for the stalker to be doing such thing._

_"Well, we can find out that later. Here, Eri said the culprit left this." Fishing out the small package from the pants, Umi showed the gift to Maki._

_"A birthday present?"_

_"Yes. I assume this was for Kotori-sama. I opened it already. It just a simple handmade handkerchief, nothing dangerous." The purple eyes fixed on the gift as the archer put it back into the pocket._

_"Now, talking about these...Where Kotori-sama?" The bluenette asked._

_"Oh, I told her to take a rest since she looked so tired." Said lazily as her mind still thinking that familiar handwriting._

_"Is that so...Then I better check on her. See you later Maki." Waving her hand, the protector strode away toward her mistress room._

**_Detention room,_**

_"HEY, YOU DON'T SERIOUSLY GOING TO PUT ME HERE, ARE YOU?!" The loud voice almost woke everyone in the room._

_"I never mention we playing a game anyway." Eri pulled the small stalker out of the sack and opened one of the cell, at the farthest corner. Tossed the black-haired inside. She quickly locked the door and walked away from the room without looking back._

_Recovered from the short 'flying', Nico ran and grabbed the bar, shook it like a madman._

_"YOU GOING TO GET THIS, ERI! I WILL PUNISH YOU BY THE NAME OF WEST ROYALTY!" She shouted which got yelled back by the prisoner there._

_Sighed defeatedly, the small girl leaned to the wall before slumped down on the floor._

_"Maki-chan is here, right?" Remembering the voice she barely heard earlier, she felt very nostalgic. "Hah...Now I really missed that voice so much. You will come to me right, Maki-chan..." She whispered as she slowly went to the Dreamworld._

**_Kotori's royal bedroom,_**

_'KNOCK!'_

_'KNOCK!'_

_"Kotori-sama..." Opened the door gently, Umi poked her head inside the room. She had to squint her eyes a little to see better. The amber immediately found a sleeping figure._

_Pushed the door, she tip toeing to the large king-size bed. The wind blown the curtain from the outside, giving a chance for the moonlight to shine dimly into the room. The ray fall onto the sleeping beauty face, revealed the pale skin, the buttoned nose and kissable lip._

_Calming the desire, the archer went to the left side of the bed. Sitting on the soft mattress, she swipe the ashen bang. She smiled before muttered, "You really are beautiful, Kotori."_

_"Hghn...Umi-chan?"_

_Froze. Umi mind was in panic. 'Did she heard that?' The bluenette peeked slightly and saw the princess was still half-asleep._

_Tried to check whether the image in front of her is real or not, the ash-brown haired girl reached her palm to cup the protector cheeks. The warm sensation revealed the truth. "You're safe..." She smiled._

_"Of course. No matter where I go, I will always come back to you." Umi said sweetly, placing her own hand on top of the latter's. Enjoying the touch, she slowly brought her lip to kiss the palm._

_"Hehe, that tickles, Umi-chan." Kotori giggled, fully awake by now._

_"I have to give something for the hard work my mistress done today." Earning a soft hummed from the princess._

_"Maki was right when she said you're tired. Maybe you should go back to sleep." Kotori frowned by this statement._

_"You meet her first before me?" She sounded agitate._

_"Hmm...she practically waiting for us in the reception hall with the others, so we are bound to meet. There isn't exactly an option." Umi said, not noticing the sad look on her super duper crush._

_"Of course there is! You could've enter from the back door and meet me first!" Instead of laying on the bed, the angry amber-eyed girl now sat up. Both her hand placed on the bluenette shoulder._

_"Huh? I was escorting Eri. Wouldn't that be weird?" The archer can't understand why they are having this conversation._

_"So, you're saying it was my fault for not wait you at the front unlike Maki-chan." The grey-haired barely kept her voice from getting higher._

_"Wha! I'm not blaming anyone. Why are you dragging Maki in this? Why are you even mad, Kotori-sama? Did you not feeling well?" Concerned, the protector tried to scoot closer but been held firmly by the latter._

_"Get out."_

_"Ko-Kotori-sama?!_

_"Get out of here, Umi-chan!" This time the princess shoved the archer as hard as she could mustered. The latter fell to the ground._

_"Kotori-sama what happened? You can tell me if anything is wrong." Umi still insisted though her mistress had pushed her away._

_"NO! YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND! GET OUT! GO TO YOUR MAKI-CHAN!" Finally, all her patience ran out._

_The yell gave a shiver to blue-haired girl. She straight away stood up. If the yell pained her, the wet ambers crushed her completely. Knowing she can't do anything, she bowed down._

_"I'm sorry if I done anything wrong. But please...Maki has nothing to do with this." The bluenette slowly turned away, leaving the crying girl on the bed, she left the room._

_'In the end, you stand up for Maki-chan.' Kotori smiled sadly. Her flowing tears won't stop._

_'Umi-chan baka!'_

**_Hallway,_**

_The stomping of boots attracting anyone passing by. Some bowed, some just smile and others gave a thumbs up. The blonde could only smiled. She hoped to see a certain purplehead girl. But first, the knight really need to change her torned attire._

_Reaching her own room, she noticed the door was widely opened. Slowing down her pace, she leaned to the wall, taking a peek. The sapphire bored on the back of a clueless figure._

_"Okay, all done. I hope Ayase-dono will like it." Eri saw a glimpse of satisfied smile plastered on the face._

_"If I say yes, do I get anything?" The swordwoman stood in front of her room. Her coiled smile hardly missed._

_"Ah! Ayase-dono! You should tell me if you were here already." A cute pout formed on the maid face._

_"It wouldn't be a surprised otherwise." The sword wielder heart swelled with happiness by the sight in her room._

_"I'm the one supposed to give you the surprise." The violet haired girl sulking._

_Laughed inwardly, the blonde said playfully, "I thought there was a burglar tried to steal from me. She did left the door opened." Winking to the latter, the azure caught a red hue on the cheeks. 'You don't need to steal anyway, I probably give everything if you want.'_

_Nozomi was speechless. The knight action left her breathless. 'Aren't you the thief here? You already stole my heart.' Is not like she going to say it out loud though._

_"Mou...I'm sorry to barge your room without permission." The pout wouldn't leave._

_"Don't worry, I don't mind if you're going to set this thing up for me." The blonde gaze soften, she gave a reassure smiled._

_The purplenette had dimmed the light in the room, which she only used the bed lamp. The ambience seems to be romantic somehow, much to the swordwoman liking. Beside the bed were some trays, filled with delicious looking food. The maid had the idea to serve Eri dinner on the bed._

_"Before you eat this, I want to apologize for breaking my promise." The emerald looked down, feeling ashamed._

_"Oh, you did?" The swordmaster sounds disappointed._

_Nodded. "I'm not the one who cook this. It come warmly and freshly from the kitchen. The staffs were giving their best, I don't want to intrude them. A-And I don't even know your favourites food. What if I accidently cook something you don't like?" The maid face contour in distressed._

_"Chocolate. Anything with chocolates in it would be fine for me. They are my favourites." The knight step forward into the room. Her crush dejected state make her wanted to hug the girl._

_Gasped. The turquoise got full view of her first love. The pretty face got bruises on it. The wrapping bandages on her head loosen a bit. The most capturing sight was the torned clothes covered with mud._

_Without thinking, Nozomi rushed, taking the blonde hand and lead her to the bathroom. "You need to clean yourself, Ayase-dono."_

_"Erm...I can do this myself, Toujou-san." Feeling conscious when a pair of warm hand started to undress her, making her skin contacted with the cold air. The tinges of red were available on Eri cheeks._

_"No. You had a long day already. At least let me do this." The purplehead insisted, the torned shirt was thrown aside._

_"But you already prepared..." A whimper went out from the sword wielder mouth. She felt a sting on her back._

_"Your wound is reopen. We need to close it back before any affection happen. I'm going to take some of supplies from the medic room. Meanwhile, please take a shower." With that, the maid went out._

_Hearing the main door closed, the blonde released her breath which she unconsciously held. 'Who knows she has that serious side too.' Stripping her pant, she walked to the shower and turned the knob. 'That doesn't mean I hate it though.' The injured soldier smiled._

_The knight enjoyed the rest of her shower time, though it was hurting her back. Relinquished from all her soreness, she ready to go out but realized that she came into the bathroom without bringing any clean towel._

_Sliding the door a little, she let her sapphire scanning the outside area. Finding no giant purple, she pump her fist. Quickly make way to her medium-sized wardrobe, she started searching for a comfortable clothes._

_When she about to slip them on her body..._

_'CREAK...'_

_"Ayase-dono, are you finish?" The girl at the door stunned. A pair of emerald met the blue one before it travels downward, taking all the view of sexy bodyline displayed by the blonde._

_"-jou-san..Toujou-san!" Blinking her eyes for several times, the maid snapped out of the entrance._

_"Y-Yes?" Her voice came out hoarsely. All the blood rushed to the head._

_"Could you...um...turn around from a moment?" If Nozomi wasn't thinking straight, she could had jumped and hugged at the adorable sight of the tall soldier who was trying to hide her red face along her flushed naked body with a piece of clothes._

_Obeyed the plead, the purplehead back faced the latter's. A hasty rustled from the clothes was heard by her. When the sound stopped, a beautiful voice was heard._

_"Okay, you can turn back now."_

_Not need to hear the second one, the older maid swirled her body. In front of her was a topless knight, which only wearing a light blue bra, revealed the needed attend wound._

_Walked gracefully, she brought the trays to the other side of the bed, right in front of the swordwoman. She soon crawled onto the bed, taking her place at the back of the knight._

_"It won't taste good if it gets colder than it is. Go on and eat it while I treat your back." The hot breath on the tip of her ear make Eri shuddered in pleasure._

_"Okay." Though she managed to control her tone. She took the spoon and started to dig her dinner._

_The atmosphere was very quiet. It started to kill the sword wielder slowly. Bothered by the maid silence, not to mention also her fleeting touch on her fine body. When she about to break the silence..._

_'GRUMBLES~'_

_It came from her back. The azure casted a side glance which met with a cute and adorable sight of the embarrass face from the purplenette over her wide shoulder._

_"Sorry, I haven't gotten myself to eat since I'm worried about you." The last few words able to avoid from entering the blonde ear tunnel._

_Giggled. Eri swiftly scooped some of the soup and held in at the latter. "Why don't we share it? I don't think I can finish it alone."_

_The second noise didn't give time for Nozomi to argue. She scooted closely and took the filled spoon by her mouth._

_"Umm! It's delicious, Ayase-dono!" The maid cheerful face gave happiness to the swordmaster._

_"Indeed it is." She smiled. They continued to share the food until nothing left._

_"Now I'm totally full." The blonde soldier slammed her side to the bed, while the maid put the bandages and the antiseptic back to its kit._

_"Can you stay with me tonight?" The knight unconsciously said. The emerald gave a curious looked...or a shy one, maybe?_

_"I-I mean it's weird to sleep on my side and the room kinda look emptier if I do so..." Not to sound bolder by her request, the sword wielder hid half of her face on the soft pillow._

_"Only until you sleep though." The purple-haired girl lie on the bed, right beside the owner of the room._

_Eri was about to agree but on the second thought..." Hey, I feel cold somehow. Need some warmth." She quickly hugged the other girl, buried her head onto the maid well-developed chest, taking a short breath while on it._

_"Mou, just take a blanket Ayase-dono." Nozomi tried to escape the unplanned trap by the swordwoman. She pushed the girl head only to see the blonde already asleep. The work today finally took a toll on Eri._

_'You're not being fair, Ayase-dono. How am I suppose to sleep if my heartbeats won't slow down anytime sooner? You're going to be my death.' The purplehead snuggled told otherwise._

**Present...(Two days later**_)_

A girl inside her spacious room is getting ready for her duty as usual. Buttoning her dark blue shirt, pat away all the unseen dust. She then start putting on her white gloves. Leave the cape alone as she will be doing the job inside the palace today, she tightened her shoes. Satisfy with the appearance, she walks out the room.

A normal greeting be exchange as usual as the bluenette walks along the pathway to the detention room. She could hear some of the soldiers murmur about a certain prisoner being quite loud in the room. Well, that prisoner is going to be investigate by her today.

Arrive on the right spot, the keeper salutes and open the steel door which lead to the temporary prisoners.

"She's in the farthest corner." Said him, letting the archer walks in before closing it.

Umi walks with full of pride along the way. There also other soldiers here doing their on investigation. The prisoners are going to be release if they can prove they are innocence or face the royal punishment from the Queen if they can't. The worst one probably been sent to underground dungeon where they will be left to rot.

Shaking her head, the bluenette starts to focus on what she be question on 'this called stalker'. She won't be very forgiven if this stalker tries to hurt her precious princess. Reaching the farthest side of the room, she stood in front of the dark bar.

"Hey, are you still asleep? I need to take your testimony." Umi walks close to the bar, gripping it and start to squint her amber to see in the dark.

"Boo!"

Suddenly, a bright light shine behind the bar. The prisoner face appears right on the soldier, startling her. The bluenette jump from shock, landing her butt on the floor.

"Wha-What the heck?!" The shouting attract all people in the room. The archer turns her head aside, avoiding all the gaze while hiding her embarrass red face.

"Hahaha, you should look how the Great Nico-sama make you so jumpy and scare, Umi-chan." The familiar voice and nickname make the blue soldier snaps her head back to the jail.

The amber widen, taking all the new information in front of her. Stagger a bit when she tries to stand, her eyes never leave the figure.

"N-Nico?...or is it Nico sister?"

"Hey, you're trying to said I'm small!"

**Hallway,**

The two princesses are chatting happily. The chamber maids that are passing through think it very heartwarming sight. But there is a storm in one of the princess, unknown to them.

"So, you're going to the tailor workshop today as well?" The red-haired girl said.

"Um...sorry, I have to finish this new creation as soon as possible or else our trader will cancel the contract." Kotori look like a wounded puppy.

"It's fine. See you work hard, I also want to start doing it. I too should be going home. I think there's a pile of works waiting for me already." Maki sighs, thinking the later work she going to receive.

"That unavoidable. So, what are you going to do today?" The grey-haired mistress feels guilty for the bad treatment she give to the guest of her castle.

"I promised Umi to meet her today." The South princess sounds eager. She has been waiting for this very day to see the culprit who caught her attention by the same scent she secretly love.

"Oh, go on ahead then. I kinda left something in my room and need to get it." Before the crimson girl could said anything, the latter had run away. It seems Kotori had took the promise between them as a sign of new budding relationship.

_'Is I'm too late, Umi-chan?'_

**Outside the detention room,**

A blue-haired archer leans her back on the wall. She is in deep of thought. Even a certain attractive red-haired wealthy lady don't get her attention.

'SNAP!'

'SNAP!'

"Oh, Maki." Return to the real world by the snapping sound from the princess long fingers.

"Sheesh, what you're thinking about? I hope it's not Kotori." The girl regret her word later as she see the calm expression turn to a painful one.

"That one too..." All the energy seem to sweep away from the archer as she remember her mistress. The light amber doesn't even want to meet hers after that day. Umi thought that was because the princess tiredness, however the girl tried to avoid her tells her otherwise. It's been two night in a row, the young archer was racking all her brain to think what could she done wrong to her cute crush, but it was futile.

"Hey...do you think Kotori somehow heard the rumours?" The violet eyes stare her feet while the index twirls playfully her crimson hair.

The bluenette knows which rumours Maki talk about. Apparently, the innocence act had become not very innocence according to the some rumours. Umi baffled when hear it. Though there's nothing can be done at this point, they only hope is that it soon disappear just like any normal rumours.

'Hey, look. Isn't that Sonoda-dono and Nishikino-sama?'

'What? Where? Are they on dating?''

'Ah~A forbidden romance. How romantic!'

The maids whisper excitingly as they pass the two hot stuffs in the castle this week.

"That's going to make the rumour last longer than it should, does it?" The redhead princess growls.

"That seems like it." Umi sighs.

"I guess it a right decision for me to go back home as soon as possible. They won't be talking about it if we weren't together. So, Umi, please make a conversation with Kotori. I don't want any jealousy stare when I'm talking something related to you in front of her anymore." The girl crosses her arms.

"I'm trying. She always get away so fast."

"Then, shoot her."

"Are you try to suggest me to kill her?" The bluenette face deadpanned.

"I'm not. Aren't you one of the top archers?"

"Still, that doesn't mean I can do that to her."

The heated argument notice by a few soldier there.

'Ha~What a young love.'

'Well, a young couples do like to argue~'

The murmurs around them make the fight stop abruptly.

"We are getting the opposite result. Anyway, aren't we side tracking? I'm suppose to meet this stalker. You not doing this on purpose right?" Maki tries to sound playfully but fail miserably.

"Umm..."

"Wait. You did?!" The nervousness from Umi really give it away.

"Do you really need to see this person today?" The archer clearly announce that she doesn't want the red-haired girl to meet the prisoner.

"We promised!" Intensify the last word as she knows that the soldier weakness, other than the obvious.

"Okay, okay." The dark blue archer massages her temples. "I only going to warn you to be prepare for whatever you might see." The girl clasps both her hand on the side of the princess.

"Why are you telling me like I'm going to see a corpse?" Maki face twist in horror.

_'She partially one in the history.'_ Umi spoke in her mind before continues. "It wouldn't be surprise then. I need to get on my next duty. And Maki, I'm happy for you." The strand of blue hair flutter as the owner make a dash, passing through the pathway.

_'Geez, at least say something sensible before leaving.'_ The South princess stand in front of the door, waiting for the keeper to turn his key around in the keyhole.

Afterward, she walks straight along the way. She can see on both her left and right side are a small space for the prisoner. Not minding the look by a few of them, especially from the men, she go to the farthest corner.

Her high-heeled sandal give out a thumping noises. Reaching her destination, she could see a long black-haired girl in the cell. The girl is sitting on the floor while caressing her long hair.

The last thumping sound stop could be heard by the occupy in the small cell. Curious about the one who stopping by her cell, she swiftly turn around. But she wouldn't expecting this.

The amethyst meet the rubies.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


End file.
